Osman ŞAHİN
thumb 69 YILIN ARDINDAN "Bir YAŞAM Öyküsü" * Çocukluk YIllarI... ArslankÖy, MerSİN 1940 - 1952 1940’ta Mersin’in bir Toros köyü olan Arslanköy’de doğar. Kendi deyimiyle “kıraç tepedeki domates fidani” gibi olan yoksul bir çiftçi ailesinin "13" çocugundan biridir. Çocuklugu Toros’larda yoksulluk icinde geçer.Oğlak çobanlığı yapar... Bir Türkmen yaylağında doğan Osman Şahin, büyük yörük göçlerini, ulu çanlı deve kervanlarını, zor hayat şartlarını görerek büyür... "..Dört yanı sarp aşılmaz dağlarla tıkanmış, dünyadan yalıtlanmış, ıssız ortamların ağırlaştırdığı Toroslarda’daki köyümde, yarı pagan, Müslüman-Şaman karışımı göçebe kültürlerin harman olduğu ortamlarda geçti çocukluğum. Okuma yazma bilenimiz pek az olmasına karşın, bizler, Dedemkorkut’u, Hz.Ali cenklerini, Zaloğlu Rüstem’i, Sürmeli Bey’i, Yunus Emre’yi, Nasreddin Hoca fıkralarını, Köroğlu’nu, Karacaoğlan’ı, Pir Sultan Abdal’ı, Dadaloğlu’nu, ağıtları, yakımları henüz çocuk yaşımızda ezbere bilir söylerdik. Her evin, her obanın, köyün, yaşlı kadınlarla erkeklerden oluşan canlı birkaç anlatıcısi olurdu. Bunlar köylerin, obaların, soylarının geçmişlerini, tarihini, maceralarını ezbere bilen, canlı birer sözcük müzeleri, bellek depoları ve anlatı kasalarıydılar.Kendi ailemin de anlatıcıları vardı ve ben, yüz elli yıl öncesine dek aile büyüklerimin nerelerden geldiklerini, aşklarını, kavgalarını çocuk yaşımda ezbere bilirdim..." "Toroslardaki Kayıp Çocuk"tur, bir öyküsünde yazdığı gibi…Bir röportajında şöyle anlatır çocukluğunu..."...Bir yazar yaşadıkları kadar yazardır, duruşu kadar yazardır. Benim en büyük şansım kendimim aslında. Yaşama sıfırdan başlamamdır en büyük şansım...Şöyle ki, Toroslarda 1500 metre yükseklikteki dağların arasında, aylarca karın kalkmadığı Aslanköy’de doğdum. Kalabalık ve yoksul bir ailenin içinde geçti çocukluğum. Yalınayak, başım çıplaktı. Oralarda anımsayabildiğim ilk anım beyazdı, kar beyazı. Kapımızın önü, damın üstü, daracık sokaklar, tarlalar, dağlar bembeyaz kar içindeydi. Bizim için kar, donmak ve üşümek demekti. Yaz kış gökyüzü dağların üstünde çatırdar, dağların ritmini kar fırtınaları belirlerdi. Yazın kıl çadırlarda, dikenli kırlarda, orman içlerinde geçti çocukluğum. Ormanın acımasız yasalarını ister istemez görür yaşardınız. Doğan kuşunun, kocaman bir çalı yılanının kapıp havalandığını, atmacanın tarla kuşunu, tarla kuşunun çekirgeyi, çekirgenin kurdu, böceği yuttuğunu görürdünüz. Doğa yasası, gücü gücü yetene yasasıdır. Güçlü olan ayakta kalır. Güçlü olan haklıdır. Binlerce yıldan beri güçlüler kalmış, zayıflar gitmiş. Eşkıya yasası da diyebiliriz buna. Bu doğal yasa, Toros insanlarını da derinden etkilemiştir. Doğa gücüyle insan gücü arasında böylece şekillenmiş çocukluğum. Bu gibi ortamlarda gelenekler, görenekler her şeydir. Ailenin, köyün kimliği ve özgünlüğüdür. Ve o koşullar ister istemez insanı kavgacı, öfkeli yapardı. Ayrıca ‘sözlü halk anlatım geleneğini’ sürdüren masal anaları, şifacı kadınlar vardı. Biz onlara Beyanalar derdik. Dedem Korkut’tan, Yunus Emre’den, Mevlana’dan, Pir Sultan Abdal’dan, Karacaoğlan’dan, Dadaloğlu’ndan öyküler anlatırlar, ağıt söylerlerdi. Bu şamanik kadınların anlatımlarında sözcükler daha bir sözcükleşir, kalın, gür seslere bürünürdü. Örneğin, ‘Güneş birden kükrer gibi doğdu’ sözü onlarındır.İşte benim öykülerimdeki gerçeklik ve doğa duygusu buradan, özyaşamımdan geliyor...” F i l m o g r a f i..... Türk Sinemasına ÖYKÜLERİEn Çok Uyarlanan Yazar Osman Şahin'den 23. Film "YAĞMURDAN SONRA" Yönetmenliğini Görkem Turgut’un üstlendiği Yağmurdan Sonra, yakın tarihimizin önemli bir kesitini 12 Eylül dönemini arka plana alan film, cezaevine giren Nuri isimli bir yazarla, cezaevi müdürünün karısı Sumru’nun kesişen yolları ve doğan yasak aşkını konu alıyor. Senaryosunu Osman Şahin’in Üzüm Bağları isimli öyküsünden esinlenilerek yine Görkem Turgut yazdı, başrollerini Serhan Yavaş, Pelin Batu ve Turan Özdemir paylaştı. 12 Eylül askeri darbesinin hemen ardından, fikirlerinden ötürü tutuklanan Nuri İlker (Serhan Yavaş), ağır işkenceli sorgularda kalır ve uzun yıllarını cezaevinde geçirir. İyi halinden dolayı Gökçeada Yarı Açık Cezaevi’ne sevk edildiğinde ise, bu kez karşıt fikirlerinden ötürü cezaevi müdürü Halim Özay’la (Turan Özdemir) gergin anlar yaşar. Öte yandan Gökçeada’da üzüm bağlarındaki çalışmalar sırasında tanıştığı Sumru’ya (Pelin Batu) aşık olur. Ne var ki Sumru (Pelin Batu), evli bir kadındır ve cezaevi müdürünün karısıdır. = '60'in üzerinde Ulusal ve Uluslararası Festivallere katılım ve “35” Ödül= “…Osman Şahin’in betimlediği görünümler ve kişilikler öylesine dramatik ve canlıdır ki Şahin doğal bir senaryo yazarı olarak da iz bırakmıştır. Tekniği cinéma vérité ye benzemekle birlikte, okurlarına köylülerin ve genelde emekçilerin iç dünyalarına derinlemesiyle bir bakışı da sunar. Çogu zaman birkaç akıllıca fırça darbesiyle, kırsal yorelerdeki korkunç yoksulluğun dramını yansıtır ve o bölgelerde yaşama savaşi veren erkek ve kadınların onurunu gözler önüne serer. Şahin, Türkiye’nin önde gelen senaristlerinden biridir. Bugüne dek, yirmiikisi çekilen otuz film icin senaryo yazmıştır. Bu filmler, Turkiye de ve yurtdisinda otuzun üzerinde ödül kazanmıştır. Şahin, kitap ödüllerinin yanında, Türk Sinemasına verdiği emekten dolayi Ankara Uluslararasi Film Festivalinde “Aziz Nesin” Emek ödülü ve 36. Antalya Film Festivalinde “Yaşam Boyu Başarı” ödülleri kazanmıştır ..." Prof.Talat S. Halman Eserlerinden Uyarlanan Filmler: *YAĞMURDAN SONRA, 2008, Director: Faruk Turgut *KURŞUN ADRES SORMAZ, 1992, Director: Bilge Olgaç *AŞKIN KESİŞME NOKTASI, 1990, Director: Bilge Olgaç *GÖMLEK, 1988, Director: Bilge Olgaç *ZİNCİR, 1987, Director: Korhan Yurtsever *GÜLÜŞAN, 1985, Director: Bilge Olgaç *KERİZ, 1985, Director: Kartal Tibet *ZÜĞÜRT AĞA, 1985, Director: Yavuz Turgul *AYNA, 1984, Director: Erden Kiral *FİRAR, 1984, Director: Serif Goren *DERMAN, 1983, Director: Şerif Gören *TOMRUK, 1982, Director: Şerif Gören *ADAK, 1979, Director: Atif Yilmaz *KİBAR FEYZO, 1978, Director: Atıf Yılmaz *FIRAT'IN CİNLERİ, 1977, Director: Korhan Yurtsever *KIZGIN TOPRAK, 1973, Director: Feyzi Tuna Senaryolar: *AVCI,1997, Director: Erden Kiral *ZİLLER, 1994, Director: Eser Zorlu *DÖNÜŞ, 1988, Director: Faruk Turgut *İPEKÇE, 1987, Director: Bilge Olgaç *SU, 1986, Director: Erdoğan Kar *KAN, 1985, Director: Şerif Gören *KURBAĞALAR, 1985, Director: Şerif Gören Filmlere dair detayli bilgi icin: http://www.sinematurk.com/kisi.php?2013 http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=227459 ---- HABERYAZI Bir yönetmenin ‘yalnızlık’ kareleri Yüzyıla yaklaşan sinema tarihimiz içinde öncü kadın yönetmenlerimizden olan Bilge Olgaç’ın fotoğraflara yansıyan “sinema tutkusu”, Fransız Kültür Merkezi’nde açılan Rıza Baloğlu Sergisi ile sinemaseverlerle buluştu. Bilge Olgaç’la ortak projelerde çalışmış olan, öykü ve sinema yazarı Osman Şahin, “sinema kültürümüzün ve halkımızın kimliğinin bir parçası” olarak gördüğü Bilge Olgaç’ı, sergi kataloğuna yazdığı ön yazısında şöyle anlatıyor: “Işığı, görüntüyü ustaca, bazen hareketli, bazen ağır sahne kaydırmalarıyla kullanarak, kişilerin gizemli dünyalarını alabildiğince güçlü bir şekilde yansıtmış tek kadın yönetmenimizdir. Bazen kamerayı bir kalem ustası gibi kullanarak, insan derinliklerinin ruhuna inmiş, bu derinlikleri seyirciye duyumsatmıştır. İç Anadolu insanını, Ege insanını, Toros insanını, Güneydoğu’yu, Karadeniz insanını aynı duygulu sinema diliyle birleştirmiştir. Yalın şiirsel bir mekan duygusunu ve o mekan içindeki bireyin yaşamını en ufak bir aşırılığa kaçmadan anlatmasını bilmiştir. Anlatım düzeyi yüksek, çalışkan yönetmenlerimizin en başında yer alan dost, güzel arkadaş bir insandır Bilge Olgaç…” O. Şahin 7. İZMİR ÖYKÜ GÜNLERİ 7. İZMİR ÖYKÜ GÜNLERİ, 16 Şubat 2008 Hayallerim, Öyküm ve Sinema... Osman ŞAHİN , Erden KIRAL AVCI’DA MEKÂN VE OSMAN ŞAHİN Mustafa B.YALÇINER Gercemek Öyküdeki olay ve/veya olaylar, yazarın daha önceden yaşadığı, fotoğrafını çekip belleğine yerleştirdiği ya da hayalinde canlandırdığı/kurguladığı yerlerde geçer. Bu mekân, yazarın yarattığı ve ille de her zaman bizim gerçekten gördüğümüz veya gördüğümüzü sandığımız coğrafya ile birebir örtüşmeyen yaratılmış/kurgulanmış bir coğrafyadır. Bilinen coğrafyadan kimi "unsurları" alabilir ama burada bulunmayan "unsurları" da ekleyebilir. Yani yazarın kafasında, düşüncesinde yarattığı "dünya"dır. Bu mekân bir manzara fotoğrafına benzer. Ama aralarındaki en büyük fark, fotoğrafa bakılınca, üzerinde ne varsa hepsi aynı anda görülür oysa öykü mekânı, okuma zamanı içinde oluşur çünkü kelimeler, cümleler, paragraflar hatta sayfalar arasına serpiştirilmiştir; ancak öykü okunup bitirilince, oluşur okuyucunun kafasında. Yazarın yarattığı mekân, okuyucunun algıladığı mekândan farklı da olabilir. Bunun dışında aynı öyküyü iki kişinin okuduğunu varsaysak, onların algıladığı mekânlar da aynı olmayabilir. Okurun dikkati, deneyimi, bilgisi ve anıları mekânın algılanmasında çok önemli bir rol oynar. Yaratılan ya da algılanan mekâna öykünün coğrafyası diyebiliriz. Bu coğrafya, fizikî olduğu kadar da beşerîdir. Yüzey şekilleri, bitki örtüsü, iklimi, hava durumu, insanları, onların davranışları, yer değiştirmeleri, yaşantıları, gelenek ve görenekleri mekânın anlaşılmasına yardımcı olur. İşte bu mekândır kahramanların davranışlarını, ruh halini etkileyen. Mekânın ruhu insana yansır ve insan da bulunduğu mekânın ruhunu yansıtır. Emile Zola, “Kişi mekânından ayrı düşünülemez; elbisesi, evi, yaşadığı köy ya da kasaba hatta bölgesi etkiler onun davranışını” demiştir. Osman Şahin’in Avcı adlı öyküsünün mekânına bir göz atalım şimdi de. Coğrafî mekânı: Ormanlar ve dağlar. “ Bu ormanların içine yüzlerce ölü gömseniz, kimsenin ruhu duymaz”; “Uçurumlar açmış ağzını seni bekler”; “Bu dağlar evvelce geçmek isteyenlerin kemikleriyle dolu” gibi cümlelerden bu mekânın, kahramanlardan biri ya da birkaçının başına bir bela açacağı derhal sezilir. “Orman korku ve kasvet veriyordu”; “Orman bir girdaba döner”; “At huysuzlanmaya başlar”; “Falcı, uğursuz bir şeyler sezmiş, görmüş gibi uzaklaşmaya başlar” cümleleriyle coğrafî mekân, olay yerinin kahramanlar üzerine yaratacağı psikolojik etkiyi göstermekte ve okuru da ruhen hazırlamaktadır. Metin içinde gezinti sürerken sık sık mesajlar gelir okuyucuya. Sorun yaratan Avcı, bu mekânın adamıdır. Davranışını tam anlamıyla yaşadığı ortam belirlemiş. “Dağ başında ağalık, beylik olmaz”; “ Dağın başındaki su kimseye ait değildir” diyor. Anlaşılan o ki buralarda fizik ya da zekâ yönüyle güçlü olan yaşayabiliyor. Metaforik yapı, kullanılan semboller ve bunların metin içerisindeki dağılımını gösteren bir mekân daha vardır, buna da metinsel mekân diyebiliriz: Kişiler iniyor mu, çıkıyor mu? Bulundukları yer dar mı, geniş mi? Hava açık mı, kapalı mı? Olay zamanda (gece/gündüz; yaz/kış) kullanılan semboller neler? Bir öyküde, kahramanlardan birisi zeytin topluyorsa, bunun konuyla nasıl bir bağlantısı var? Neden zeytin topluyor da örneğin murt (mersin) değil? Bunlarla yazar, okuyucuya neyi sezdirmek istemiş olabilir? İşte yazarın bakış açısı bu mekânda ortaya çıkar. Bir başka deyişle, yazarın ustalığını en iyi gösterebileceği mekân burasıdır. Mekândaki açık/kapalı; alçak/yüksek; yatay/dikey karşıtlıkları nasıl verilmiş, hangi anlama geliyor? Yazınsal sanatlar, cümle yapısı ile kahramanın ruh hali arasındaki ilişkiler, imgeler, kullanılan renklerin konuyla bağdaşıp bağdaşmadığı bu mekânda incelenir. Okur, öykünün tadına burada varır. Metnin derin yapısı ve anlamı bu mekânda çözülür. Avcı öyküsüne baktığımızda, mekânda sürekli bir daralma söz konusudur. Yoğun bir ormanın ardından derin, dar ve zifiri karanlık bir kuyu, dibi de çamur. İki kahramanın da üstü başı pis oluyor ve bu daracık yerden kurtulmanın yolunu arıyor. Çabaladıkça da fiziksel yönden olduğu kadar ruhsal yönden de batıyor. Daralma burada da kalmıyor ve kahramanın fiziksel ve ruhsal yapısında da, bedensel kayıplar, düşünememe, beyninin durması olarak kendini gösteriyor. “Osman Bey, gözlerini sıkıca yumarak ölmek istedi”; “Dili kurudu, damağı yapıştı”; “Ağır bir kayanın altında kalmış gibi çürür gider” cümleleri bu daralmayı ne güzel anlatıyor. Daralma aynı zamanda “ Zalaaa, vur o alçağı… Vur, dinleme” gibi kısa kısa cümlelerle dilde de gözlemleniyor. Kapalı mekânın çok değişken bir anlamı vardır. Kimi yazara göre bir sığınma, korunma yeri, kurtuluş; kimilerine göre ise kötü niyet ya da ölüm ifadesidir. Yatay/dikey ilişkisine bakıldığında ise yatay, özgürlük sembolü oluyor. Zala’nın iki erkeği kuyuda bırakıp gitmesi, sözünü dinlemeyen yaşlı kocadan kurtulma, kötü niyetlilerin de cezalandırılması anlamına gelmektedir. İki erkeğin kuyunun dibinden yukarıya doğru bağırmaları, dikey düzlemde olmaktadır. Sözler kapalı mekândan açık mekâna doğru yükselmektedir. Bu öyküde dikey ve kapalı durum ölümü simgelemektedir. Prof. Dr. M. Şehmus Güzel, bana yolladığı bir mektubunda Osman Şahin ile ilgili olarak şöyle yazmıştı: “Osman Şahin öyküsü, bir senaryodur. Hatta biraz daha fazlası bile vardır yapıtlarında. Görüntü kare kare resimlenmiştir: “Ne, nerede, nasıl” gözümüzün önünde canlanır. Ve öyle kolay kolay da silinmez. İşte Osman Şahin’in en güçlü yönü, "görüntü vermesi”nde. Öyle bir anlatır ve kendi dünyasındaki unsurları (öyküsünün satırlarında, gerçekte değil veya gerçekte öyle olmayabilir) yerli yerine öyle bir oturtur ki verdiği görüntü okuyucunun aklına yerleşir. Benim iyi bir Osman Şahin okuyucusu olarak aklımda kalan birçok Osman Şahin malı görüntü var. Hemen şunu da belirtmek gerek: Bu "işi” daha 1970’lerin hemen başında fark eden iyi bir sinemacımız vardır: Yılmaz Güney. Osman Şahin’in bana aktardığı gibi Yılmaz Güney, ona aynen şöyle diyor: "Sen hiç farkında değilsin ama tam bir sinemacısın, babam. Farkında olmadan müthiş ayrıntı veriyorsun. Senin her yazdığın kolayca resimlenebilir.” (M .Ş .Güzel: İnsan Yılmaz Güney, Kaynak Yayınları, İstanbul,1994, s.237.) Bugün, yanılmıyorsam, eserlerinden en çok film çekilen yazarımızın Osman Şahin olması bu denilenleri doğruluyor. Evet Osman Şahin bir görüntü yaratıcısıdır sadece yazar değil.” Osman Şahin’in yapıtlarında kadının özel ve kimi zaman başat bir konumu vardır, yani kadın yapıtın belirleyicisidir, asıl kahramanıdır. Nitekim kızı Buket Şahin ile yaptığı bir söyleşide Osman Şahin, kadınlarla ilgili olarak, şöyle demiştir: “Kırsal kesim kadınlarımızın sorunlarını öne almamın yetişme koşullarımla ayrılmaz bir ilişkisi vardır. Yarı feodal bir kültürün içinde büyüdüm. Duygularım öyle gelişti. Ailemde, çevremde ve daha sonra Anadolu'da görev yaptığım her yerde, kadınların ikinci sınıf insan olduklarını gördüm. Onlar hem kadın, hem ana, hem sevgili, hem de köledirler. İslam dininin yüzlerce yıllık dayatmasından ileri geliyor bu. Kadın her yerde azarlanır, dövülür. Büyük şair Nazım Hikmet'in dizelerindeki “soframızda öküzümüzden sonra gelendir” onlar. Eksik etektirler. Hatta bu dayatmayı kadınlarımız öyle kabullenmişlerdir ki, birbirlerine “kız eksikli” diye seslenirler. Bu anlayışlar günümüzde yeterince kırılabilmiş değildir. Bir kuşun kanadından biri olmazsa, uçamaz. Toplumlar da öyledir. Çocuklarını, kadınlarını hor gören bir toplum, yüzlerce beş yıldızlı otelin ortamında da olsalar, kalkınmış sayılmazlar. Bu yüzden yazdığım her öykü ve senaryoda, kadınlarımızın bu tarihsel ihmaline parmak basıyor, onları öne almaya çalışıyorum.” Yazarımızın yukarıdaki sözlerini de dikkate alır ve Avcı öyküsüne dönecek olursak, özgürlüğün simgesi olan yatay düzlemden yararlanarak, Osman Şahin’in kadına bakışını da görmek olasıdır. Bu öykü çerçevesinde, Osman Şahin, sindirilmiş bir kadın yerine aklını mantığını kullanabilen, varoluş nedenini kavrayan kadından yana olduğunu gözler önüne seriyor. ---- OSMAN ŞAHİN VE ÖYKÜLERİNDE GİZLENEN SİNEMA GÜLSEREN ENGİN Osman Şahin, çok değerli bir yazarımız.Pek çok kitabı ve ödülleri var.Öyküleri çeşitli dillere çevrilmiş. İki romanı ve “Geniş Bir Nehrin Akışı:Yaşar Kemal” adlı denemesi olsa da daha çok öykü dalında ürünler veren bir yazarımız. Bir başka özelliği ise senaryo yazarlığı... Yirmi üç öyküsü film yapılmış , yurt içi ve yurt dışı çeşitli festivallerde otuz beş ödül kazanmış bir yazarımız... Kendi yazdığı senaryoları da filme çekilmiş. Öykünün ustası bu yazarın eserlerinin sık sık film yapılmasının nedeni ne olabilir? İşte bunu inceleyeceğiz. Osman Şahin’in öyküleri, sinemasal özellikler taşımaktadır. Öykü konuları ve kahramanları ilginç olduğu kadar kanlı canlı, gerçek yaşamdan süzülüp gelen kişilerdir.Yazar, temiz bir Türkçe, kıvrak bir anlatımla o kişileri gerek bedensel, gerek ruhsal yapılarıyla betimlerken okurun beyninde canlı resimler çizmektedir.Okur, satırlar arasında dolaşırken sanki öyküyü okumamakta, bir film seyreder gibi birbiri ardına çizilen resimleri izlemektedir. Hatta izlemenin de ötesinde öykünün içine girip onunla bütünleşmekte ve öyküyü yaşamaktadır. Yazar bunu nasıl başarmaktadır? Kuşkusuz bunda Osman Şahin’in yaşamındaki kazanımları, birikimleri yanı sıra yeteneği de büyük rol oynamaktadır. Toroslarda bir Yörük köyünde doğan Şahin bakın bunu nasıl anlatmakta: “Dört yanı sarp aşılmaz dağlarla tıkanmış, dünyadan yalıtlanmış, ıssız ortamların ağırlaştırdığı Toroslardaki köyümde, yarı pagan, Müslüman-Şaman karışımı göçebe kültürlerin harman olduğu ortamlarda geçti çocukluğum. Okuma yazma bilenimiz pek az olmasına karşın, bizler, Dedem Korkut’u, Hz.Ali cenklerini, Zaloğlu Rüstem’i, Sürmeli Bey’i, Yunus Emre’yi, Nasreddin Hoca fıkralarını, Köroğlu’nu, Karacaoğlan’ı, Pir Sultan Abdal’ı, Dadaloğlu’nu, ağıtları, yakımları henüz çocuk yaşımızda ezbere bilir söylerdik. Her evin, her obanın, köyün, yaşlı kadınlarla erkeklerden oluşan canlı birkaç anlatıcısı olurdu. Bunlar köylerin, obaların, soylarının geçmişlerini, tarihini, maceralarını ezbere bilen, canlı birer sözcük müzeleri, bellek depoları ve anlatı kasalarıydılar. Kendi ailemin de anlatıcıları vardı ve ben, yüz elli yıl öncesine dek aile büyüklerimin nerelerden geldiklerini, aşklarını, kavgalarını çocuk yaşımda ezbere bilirdim.” Çocukluğunda Yörük kültürüyle beslenen, halk hikayeleriyle büyüyen, anlatıcı geleneğini genlerinde taşıyan Osman Şahin, bir modern zamanlar anlatıcısıdır aslında. Çocukluğunda dinlediği destanlar, ağıtlar ve cenklere kendi dağarcığında biriken yeni destanlar, ağıtlar, cenkler eklemektedir. Öykülerini bir hikaye anlatırcasına yazmaktadır. Hemen pek çok öyküsünde yazarın sesini derinden derine duymaktayız. Öte yandan kısa öyküler olduğu halde hemen her öykünün içinde bir uzun destan ya da ağıtın gizlendiğini görmekteyiz.Öyküleri açılıp genişlemeye yatkındır. Her biri roman olacak hikayeleri içinde barındırmaktadır. Bu da öykülerinin filme çekilmesini kolaylaştırır. Ayrıntılar önemlidir Osman Şahin’in öykülerinde. Öykü kahramanlarının fiziksel görünümleri kadar giysilerindeki ve bulundukları mekandaki ayrıntılar öyküyü adeta fotoğraflaştırken aynı zamanda onlara inandırıcılık, sahicilik katar. Yılmaz Güney şöyle söyler Osman Şahin’e: “Babam, senin canlı bir gözlem gücün var. Çok iyi detay veriyorsun.O kadar ki, kamerayı elime alıp senaryoya, yazılı bir metne gerek görmeden çekeceğim geliyor.” Anlatım özelliklerinin yanı sıra az önce de sözünü ettiğim gibi Osman Şahin’in öykü konuları da sinemalaştırılmaya yatkındır. Bunlar yaşamın içinden gelen, çoğu, yazarın bire bir tanık olduğu, ya da birinci ağızdan dinlediği olaylardır. Talat Halman onun öyküleri için şöyle demektedir: “Çoğu zaman birkaç akıllıca fırça darbesiyle, kırsal yörelerdeki korkunç yoksulluğun dramını yansıtır ve o bölgelerde yaşama savaşı veren erkek ve kadınların onurunu gözler önüne serer.” Gerçekten de öykülerinde Anadolu’nun ıssız köşelerinde yaşayan insanlarımızın sorunlarını dile getirir. Osman Şahin, taşıdığı Yörük kültürünün üzerine Dicle Köy Enstitüsünde okuduğu yıllarda Doğu ve Güneydoğu Anadolu kültürüyle tanışır ve Kürt anlatıcıları dengbenj’lerin hikayelerini öğrenir. Ardından Siverek’e bağlı, Fırat nehri kıyısındaki bir köye öğretmen olarak atanır ve çok zor koşullarda görev yapar. Bu yıllarda o yöre halkının özelliklerini, kültürünü öğrenmiş, yaşadığı ilginç olayları belleğinde saklamıştır.Gün gelip onlar yazıya dökülünceye dek... Daha sonra Ankara Gazi Eğitim Enstitüsü’ne geldiğinde adeta bir kültür şoku yaşar.Yazar, giderek kabuğunu kırmakta, bilgi ve görgüsünü arttırmaktadır. Ardından Malatya Lisesi öğretmenliği gelir. Bir yandan görevini sürdürürken bir yandan Malatya’ya bağlı 22 köyde, ayrıca Tunceli, Maraş ve Elazığ’ın köylerinde geniş bir araştırma yapar.Bulmacalar derler. Bunları “SU KURUSU” adlı kitapta toplar. Bu araştırma ona yöre halkıyla kaynaşma, onları yakından tanıma olanağı sağlar. Bir yandan da köylülerden dinlediği hikayeler birikir dağarcığında. Osman Şahin bakın bu konuda şunları söylemektedir. “Kırsal kesim, köylü kesim deyip geçmemeli: Dünya insanlığının malı sayılan destanları, masalları, folkloru, ağıtları, ilkin yalın biçimde onlar yaratmışlar, sonra da insanlığın ortak belleği görevini üstlenerek kuşaktan kuşağa aktarmışlardır. Ayrıca, çağdaş bir yazarın ulaşabileceği zengin anlatı düzeyleri vardır halk edebiyatında. Onlar, yoğunlaştırılmış eylemleri, yaşama biçimlerini binlerce yıldan beri süzerek günümüze katılabilmeyi başarmışlardır. Bugün modern sanatın kullandığı imgeler ve simgeler, halk sanatından seçkinlerce alınmış imgeler ve simgelerdir. Onların yarattıkları kültürleri daha gerçekçi, yalın ve canlı bulunduğumu söylemeliyim.” Bir öykücü için bulunmaz bir kaynaktır bunlar.Oysa Osman Şahin henüz o dönemde sadece okumakla yetinmektedir. Gerek yerli gerek yabancı pek çok yazarın kitaplarına gömülmektedir.Onu yazmak için yüreklendirenler ise Mahmut Makal’ın ‘Bizim Köy’ü, Yaşar Kemal’in ‘İnce Memed’i, Orhan Kemal’in, “Babaevi, Avare Yıllar, Cemile’si, Kemal Tahir’in ‘Köyün Kamburu’, gibi eserlerdir.Onları kendisine yakın bulur. Böylesine bir birikimin sonucu 1970 yılında TRT Öykü Büyük Ödülü’nü kazanan ve Cumhuriyet’in Kültür Sanat ekinde yayımlanan “Kırmızı Yel” adlı öyküyle Edebiyat dünyasına adım atar. Bu öykü daha sonra ADAK adıyla film olacaktır. Bu, Osman Şahin’in ilk filmi değildir aslında.İlk filmi 1973 yılında Feyzi Tuna’nın çektiği KIZGIN TOPRAK’ta Fatma Girik ve Tamer Yiğit oynamıştır.”Musalim ile Kuşde” adlı öyküden yola çıkan bu filmde Şirvan (Tamer Yiğit) ile Sultan (Fatma Girik) çiftinin hikayesi anlatılmaktadır. Bu filmdeki başarısıyla Fatma Girik Taşkent Film Festivalinde “En İyi Kadın Oyuncu” ödülünü almıştır.Ayrıca film, THE GRAVE adıyla 8 ayrı ülkeye pazarlanmıştır. 1977’ de Korhan Yurtsever tarafından aynı adlı öyküden çekilen FIRAT’IN CİNLERİ filminde Aytaç Arman ve Betül Aşçıoğlu oynamıştır. Bu film 1978, 15. Altın Portakal Film Festivalinde en iyi 3. Film ve en iyi müzik ödüllerini almıştır. Ayrıca San Remo Film Festivali' nde Jüri Özel Ödülü, Bulgaristan Varna Film Festivali’nde En İyi Yabancı Film Ödülü almıştır 1979 ve 1980 de Amerika' da Şikago, İran' da Tahran, İspanya'da San Sebastian, Portekiz' de Fuguera Da Foz, Hollanda' da Rotterdam, Rusya’ da Taşkent, Almanya’da Berlin Film Festivallerinde yarışıp ödüller almıştır Fransa'da George Sedoul Ödülü’ne aday gösterilmiştir 1978 Yılında “Fareler” adlı öyküden yola çıkılan “ KİBAR FEYZO” filmini Atıf Yılmaz çekmiştir.Kemal Sunal, Şener Şen,İlyas Salman ve Müjde Ar oynamışlardır. Film Moskova Film şenliğine katılmıştır. 1982 Yılında “Ağız İçinde Dil Gibi” adlı öykü, TOMRUK adıyla Şerif Gören tarafından çevrilmiştir. Kadir İnanır ve Serpil Çakmaklı rol almışlardır. İnsanın kendisi ve doğayla savaşını anlatan bu film 1983 yılında Antalya Film Festivalinde “En İyi Görüntü ve En İyi Üçüncü Film” ödüllerini almıştır. 1983’de Osman Şahin’in film öyküsünü yazdığı DERMAN filmini Şerif Gören çekmiştir. Hülya Koçyiğit, Tarık Akan,Nur Sürer ve Talat Bulut’un oynadığı bu film toplam on ödül almıştır. 1983 Yılında Antalya Altın Portakal Film Festivali’nde Hülya Koçyiğit’e en iyi kadın oyuncu ödülü, Yeni Türkü grubuna en iyi müzik, Talat Bulut’a en iyi yardımcı erkek oyuncu, filme en iyi “ikinci film” ödüllerini kazandırmıştır.Talat Bulut bu filmdeki rolüyle Karlovari Film Festivali’nde en iyi erkek karakter oyuncu ödülünü almıştır. Yönetmen Şerif Gören, Şam Arap Ülkeleri Altın Kılıç ödülünü, İspanya’da Bastin ödülünü ve aynı yıl Kültür Bakanlığı ödüllerini kazanmıştır. 1984 yılında “Beyaz Öküz” adlı öyküsünden çekilen AYNA adlı filmi Erden Kıral yönetmiş, Nur Sürer ve Suavi Eren oynamıştır. Bu film, Korsika'nın Bastia kentinde yapılan III. Akdeniz Kültürleri Film Şenliği'nde Basın-Eleştiri Ödülü, Uluslararası Sinema Günleri Altın Lale Yarışması'nda mansiyon ve Portekiz'de Figueria da Foz Film Şenliği'nde büyük ödülü kazanmıştır. Aynı yıl Şerif Gören’in çektiği FİRAR adlı filmde Hülya Koçyiğit ve Talat Bulut oynamıştır. 1985’de “Kör Gülüşan” adlı öyküden çekilen GÜLÜŞAN filmini Bilge Olgaç yönetmiş,Halil Ergün,Yaprak Özdemiroğlu, Meral Orhansay oynamışlardır. Aynı yıl çekilen KAN filmi “Kanın Masalı” adlı öyküden yola çıkmıştır. Şerif Gören’in yönettiği,Tarık Akan, Serpil Çakmaklı ve Hakan Balamir’in oynadığı film 1986’da Kültür Bakanlığı Başarı Ödülünü kazanmıştır. Yine 1985’de KERİZ adlı film “Piro ile Zalha” adlı öyküden yola çıkarak çekilmiştir. Kartal Tibet’in yönettiği filmde Kemal Sunal, Perihan Savaş oynamıştır. Aynı yıl “Acenta Mirza” ve “Reşim” öykülerinden senaryolaştırılan ZÜĞÜRT AĞA filmi Nesli Çölgeçen tarafından yönetilmiştir. Şener Şen, Füsun Demirel, Erdal Özyağcılar oynamıştır. Bu film Türk sinemasının unutulmazları arasındadır. Yine aynı yıl çekilen KURBAĞALAR adlı filmin senaryosunu Osman Şahin yazmıştır. Şerif Gören’in yönettiği filmde Hülya Koçyiğit ve Talat Bulut oynamıştır. 1986 Yılında senaryosunu kendisinin yazdığı SU adlı filmi Erdoğan Kar yönetmiştir,Perihan Savaş ve Talat Bulut oynamıştır. 1987’de yine Osman Şahin’in senaryosunu yazdığı İPEKÇE adlı filmi Bilge Ortaç çekmiş,Perihan Savaş ve Berhan Şimşek oynamışlardır. Aynı yıl “Irgat Erleri” adlı öyküden yola çıkılan ZİNCİR filmini Korhan Yurtsever yönetmiştir. Halil Ergün ve Betül Aşçıoğlu oynamışlardır. 1988 Yılında Bilge Olgaç’ın yönettiği, Berhan Şimşek ve Erdal Özyağcılar’ın oynadığı GÖMLEK filmi çekilmiştir. Aynı yıl “Son Cirit” adlı öyküden DÖNÜŞ filmini Faruk Turgut yönetmiştir.Oyuncular: Tarık Akan, Nur Sürer ve Yaman Okay’dır. 1990’da “Kavcı” adlı öyküden yola çıkan AŞKIN KESİŞME NOKTASI filmini Bilge Olgaç yönetmiştir.Berhan Şimşek ve Serpil Çakmaklı oynamıştır. 1992 Yılında KURŞUN ADRES SORMAZ filmi “Ocağına Düşmek” adlı öyküden yola çıkılarak Bilge Olgaç’ın yönettiği filmde Aytaç Arman, Halil Ergün oynamıştır. 1995’de senaryosunu Osman Şahin’in yazdığı ZİLLER adlı filmi Eser Zorlu yönetmiş, Meral Oğuz ve Altan Gördüm oynamıştır. 1997’de yine senaryosunu Şahin’in yazdığı AVCI adlı film Erden Kıral tarafından yönetilmiş, Ahmet Uğurlu, Fikret Kuşkan ve Jale Arıkan rol almışlardır. 2008 de son filmi “Üzüm Bağları” adlı öyküsünden yola çıkılan YAĞMURDAN SONRA filmidir.Görkem Turgut’un yönettiği filmde Turan Özdemir, Nilgün Belgün ve Pelin Batu oynamaktadır. Bütün bu filmler 1999 yılında, 36. Antalya Altın Portakal Film Festivalinde, sinemamıza yaptığı katkılardan ötürü Osman Şahin’e “Yaşam Boyu Altın Portakal Onur” ödülünü kazandırmıştır. Böylesine üretken bir öykücü olan Osman Şahin’i anlatmak kolay değil.Kendisine uzun yıllar daha nice başarılar, ödüller diyoruz. AVCI, 1997, Erden Kıral Ünlü yazar Osman Şahin'in senaryosunu yazdığı "Avcı", Akira Kurosawa'nın bir Japon klasiğinden uyarladığı "Raşomon"un, Anadolu versiyonu olarak nitelendirilebilir. Filmin geçtiği mekan, kişilikler, konu ve temalar aynı. Bir başka ilginç benzerlik her iki filmin de yönetmelerinin tutumunda. Kurosawa'nýn "Ran"da çok belirgin olduðu gibi bir Shakespeare yapıtını (Kral Lear) `Japonlaştırması gibi, Erden Kıral da sanki bir Japon yapıtını `Anadolululaştırıyor'.Milliyet Sanat, 1998 DERMAN, 1983, Şerif GörenDoğu Anadolu'ya tayini çıkan ebe Mürvet'le, kanun kaçağı Şehmuz'un insancıl ilişkilerinin öyküsü. AYNA, 1984, Erden Kıral (Osman Şahin'in "Beyaz Öküz" adlı öyküsünden) Zelihan'la Necmettin'in öyküsü. Ağa'nın kardeşi Küçük Ağa, Zelihan'a (Nur Sürer) tutkundur. Ona göz koyar. Ama Zelihan, henüz üç aylık körpe bir gelindir. Küçük Ağa, güzel Zelihan'ı baştan çıkarmak için para verir, ayna verir. Zelihan ne kadar karşı koysa da Küçük Ağa düşlerine girer. Bir gün Keto (Suavi Eren) yoksul evlerinde yakaladığı Küçük Ağa'yı, karısının gözleri önünde öldürür. Karısıyla birlikte cesedi, beyaz öküzün yatağı olan taprağın altına gömerler. Ama gene de Zelihan, Küçük Ağa'nın etkisindedir. Cesedin gömülü olduğu toprağın üzerindeki beyaz öküzü Küçük Ağa ile özdeşleştirir... Bir gün onu okşayıp severken gören Keto, bu kez de beyaz öküzü öldürür. KURBAĞALAR, 1985, Şerif GörenEdirne de çekilen ve özgün Sinema öyküsü olarak Osman Şahin tarafından senaryolaştırılan bir belgesel tadındaki, çok ödüllü "Kurbağalar" yabancı televizyon kurumlarına satılan ilk Türk filmidir. Günümüzde kurbağalar ve kurbağa toplayıcıları kalmamıştır.... Yaşamlarını domates, biber ve kurbağa toplayarak geçiren köylülerden Elmas Kadın (Hülya Koçyiğit), kocası öldürülünce genç yaşta dul kalır. Kocasız kalan Elmas, günden güne büyüyen çocuğuyla yaşam savaşı verir. Bankaya ve kooperatife olan borçlarını ödeyebilmek için durmadan çalışmak zorundadır. Bu arada köyün delikanlıları da Elmas'a rahat ÖYKÜLER **İZMİR BEKİR **KIRMIZI YEL **FIRATIN CİNLERİ **KAYALARA VURMUŞ SURETİN **AĞZIKÖRLER **USTAHMET STEEL (english) yakında her kitaptan bir öykü eklenecektir... ** "İZMİR BEKİR" 1979 ÇarIK ÇİZMEYİ YENMİŞTİ “Bİr Destan KahramanINIn AnlattIklarI" Tevellüdüm bin üç yüz ikiydi (1886). Üç ferman gördüm, üç padişah eskittim. Sultan Hamit'i, Sultan Reşat'ı bilirim. Çağala yaşımda seferberlik ilan olundu. Askere alındım. Ayağımda çarık, bacağımda tepme keçeden şalvar vardı. Çok talim gördüm, yer çiğnedim. Ağalar beyler horoz sesiyle uyanırken, bizler borazan sesiyle uyandık. Adana köprüsünde müfreze, Halep'te örfiyeydim. Halep mahşerdi, Halep asker doluydu. Yayan Dürzi harbine katıldım. Yara almadan kurtuldum. Trenlere doldurdular bizi. Kömür yoktu, trenimiz odun gücüyle giderdi. Lüt Gölü’nde çadır kurduk. Hz. Ali'nin taşını gördüm, selamladım. Kanal harekatında denizden topa tuttu İngiliz. Çok şehit verdik. Çöl kumları kana battı. Nice canlar su damlası gibi eridi. Arkadaşım Kizirali’yi hurmalık bir çukurda vurdular. Çok adem, çok yiğit bir kişiydi. Çenesini mendilimle bağladım. Ağaç yoktu, taş yoktu başucuna hece taşı olarak koyacak. Kasaturasını başucuna soktum da yürüdüm. Gün geldi göğü örtündüm, gün geldi su kabağından matara, savandan yatak yaptım. Cephanem tükenince bir kurşuna bir kilim verdim. Sina önlerinde terledim, ölüm ağzı Sarıkamışta bulundum. Dondum dondum da ölmedim. Kanal harbinde sol baldırımdan vuruldum. Şarapnel sol baldırımı almış götürmüştü. Çok kan kaybettim. Baldırsız Gazi oldum. Hastane, yatak yoktu. Sahra çadırında kara merhemler sürdüler yarama. Sarıp tahta bacak ettiler. Üç ay mağaralarda kaldım. Üç ay güneş içinde güneş yüzü görmedim. İngilize esir düştüm sonunda. Mısır da Seydi-Beşir kampına attılar bizi. Kamp çevresi çift kat tel örgüyle çevriliydi. İçerisi domuz ahırından beterdi. Düşman eli köle zoru derler. Çok eziyet işkence gördüm. Kalksan döğerler, otursan döğerlerdi. Sol baldırımın yaraları azdı kurtlandı. Canımda bir tek ayık yer kalmadı. Her nefeste azrail benimle. Kuvvetliydim ama, belime kucak yetişmezdi. Ölüm benden çekindi, yaralarım ilaçsız, merhemsiz geçti. Bir gün tel örgünün dışında bir kadın göründü. O beni tanıdı, ben de onu. Haticeyan adında Ermeni bir kadındı. Seferberlikten önce Toroslarda aynı köyde yaşardık. Kocası şişmandı, kalaycılık yapardı. Kocası ölünce, köy imamı dinimizden değildir, gavurdur! diyerek kocasının cenazesini kaldırmak istememişti. Ben de gavur da olsa neticede insandır, dini, tabiyeti önemli değildir diyerek, cenazesini kaldırıvermiştim. Gel zaman, git zaman Seferberlik belası çıktı. Ermenilerle aramız bozulunca Haticeyan köyü terketmiş, İngiliz'e sığınmış, Mısır'a gitmişti. Haticeyan, yıllar önce kendisine yaptığım iyiliği unutmamış olacak ki, kamp komutanı İngiliz'e beni tanıdığını söyledi. Bekire kefilim dedi. Esir kampından çıkardılar beni. Haticeyan karnımı doyurdu, yaralarıma merhemler sürdü. Sonra da Serbestsin! dedi. Ben de, yayan yapıldak vurdum kendimi çöllere. Her yan tehlike doluydu. İngilizler, Araplar arasında şöyle bir söylenti yaymışlardı, Gördüğünüz her Türk askerinin karnı altın doludur. Türkler anayurtlarına karınlarında altın kaçırıyorlar. Yakaladığınız Türkün karnını deşin, altınlar sizin olsun! diye. Bunu duyan aç gözlü fellahlar da, din kardeşi falan dinlemeden Türk avına çıkmışlar, eğri uçlu cembiye bıçaklarıyla yakaladıkları Türkün karnını deşerek midesinde bağırsağında altın aramışlardı. Ben yakalanmamak için bazen bedevi, bazen fellah kılığına girerek saklandım. Saklana, gizlene Filistin Suriye dağlarını yayan geçtim. Tatmadığım eziyet, katlanmadığım acı kalmadı. Geceleri ağladım, bastım çığlığın gözüne: “Yıllarca uğramadım yurduma, Kula değil, yüreğime sor beni” Memleketim Toroslara ulaşınca, derin bir nefes aldım. Artık herşey bitti, başımdan kör dumanlar kalktı sandım. Değilmiş meğer. Savaş bin kollu ejderha gibi oraları da almıştı içine. Açlık yoksulluk evleri delmişti. Öksüzlük artmış, dağlar eşkiyaya, kaçağa kesmişti. Osmanlı da din adamları savaşa gitmezdi. Onlar, avradın, paranın, malın mülkün iyisine kavuşmuşlardı. Öz yurdumda gece malı, gurbet malı olmak beter dokundu bana. Kahroldum. Bunalmışın eli tetikte olur derler. Gün yine meydanlara çıkma, meydanlarda kalma günüydü. Ulukışla, Konya, Akşehir üstünden Garp Cephesine ‘duhul’ oldum. İstihkam kazdım dizimde, gümüşlü tüfek gözümde. Afyon'un ayazı ayaz, kışı buzdan buz olur, poyrazları ata kuyruk sallatmaz. Sırtta kaput, başımda çadır artığı, şayak kalpakla nöbetten nöbete taşındım. Büyük Taarruz’da manga başıydım. Sol baldırım çorabı iyi tutsun diye, çaput basmıştım baldırsız çorabımın içine. O zamanlar Kemal Paşa'nın hükümeti bir asker kadar yoksuldu. Çadırı, kaputu, postalı, karavanası yoktu bize verecek. Silahlarımız toplamaydı, birimizin mermisi öbürüne uymazdı. Hatta, benim tüfeğimin kayışı bile yoktu, kayış yerine kıl örme kara bir kestel ip bağlamıştım. Ayağımız çarıklıydı gene. Çarık kuruyunca, hem ayağımızı sıkar, hem altı kayganlaşır, bir düşman kadar tehlikeli olur, düşürürdü bizi. Biz de nerede su veya kan görürsek üstüne basarak, çarığımızın tabanını ıslatmaya çalışırdık. Islak çarığın tabanı hem yolu iyi kavrar, hem de ayağımızı sıkmazdı. Aşımız, sabah akşam kaynamış nohutla buğdaydan ibaretti. İkişer üçer avuç kaynamış nohutla buğday verirlerdi bize. Aç kalınca, düşmanın kaçarken ovada ateşe verip yaktığı ekin tarlalarındaki başak artıklarını toplar, avucumuzda ufalar, yerdik tanelerini. İşte o çarıkların sıktığı ayaklarımızla, haşlanmış buğdayların ıslattığı midelerimizle aştık Ahır dağlarını. Dumlu önlerinde çevirdik düşmanı. Kılıç kılıca, boğaz boğaza kapıştık. Sayısız düşman atlarının özengisi, yuları boşandı. Ölüm en çok orada tanıdı insanı. Düşman bozulmuş, kaçıyordu. Peşlerine düştük. Yanmış, yıkılmış köylerden geçtik. Evler, konaklar yanıyordu. Yollar, çukurlar ölülerle doluydu. Bir kalpağa bir tüfek, bir kalpağa bir tüfek misali girdik İzmir'e. Sırt çantalarımızın içi yangın artığı buğday başaklarıyla doluydu. Manga başıydım. İlk kez İzmirin denizini gördüm. Çarığım gene ayağımı sıkmaya başlamıştı. Deniz suyunda ıslatmak için çıkardım ayağımdan çarığımı. Ama taban diye birşey kalmamıştı. Çarığımı gözümün dengine kaldırarak baktım ve çarığımın tabanının deliğinden çizmeli düşmanın kaçışını gördüm; çarık çizmeyi yenmişti. Bu savaşların hiçbirinde çavuşluk, rütbe ummadım. Bağa bahçeye hazır konmadım. Terki silah ettiğimde yaşım yirmi sekizdi. Onsekizden yirmi sekize on yıl seferberliğin içinde döndürmüştüm ömrümü. Belim doğrulsun, hanem yeşersin diye evlendim, geç yaşımda şehzade oldum. Lakin köyümde herşey yıkılmış, yanmıştı. Çekirdek misali başa dönmüştü hayatımız. Taş kırdım, ağaç kestim, harç kardım. Başımı sokacak ev kurdum kendime. İzmire giren ilk askerlerden olduğum için köylülerim İzmir Bekir lakabını verdiler bana. Hala da İzmir Bekir diye bilinir, tanınırım. Şimdilerde yaşlandım oğul. Yaşım doksanı geçti. Gövdem duygularını yitirdi. Belden aşağım toprağa girmiş sayılır. Toprak yakında omuzuma doğru çıkarsa hiç şaşmam. Ama yaşlanmam keşke bir işe yarasaydı oğul. Son yıllarda kimse bize önem vermiyor. Ağır aksak kahveye çıksam, kimse ayağa kalkmıyor, sandalye gösterip yer vermiyor. Çifte Istiklal madalyalarımla oynuyor, Kuvvacı diye dalga geçiyorlar. Kulağıma çalıyor, ajans haberlerinden duyuyorum, Ankara da, İstanbul da durum şartlar bozukmuş gene diye. Kendi kendime söylenir dururum, eskiden çarık zamanında altındık, şimdi sulh zamanında geçmez akçe, pul mu olduk diye. Ne dersin oğul? Not: Bu öykü 1979 yılında - otuz yıl önce yazılmış, Cumhuriyet Gazetesi’nde de yayınlanmıştır. O. Ş. ** KIRmIZI YEL 1971 Fıratın olam, akam akam durulam Sekin olam karış karış yarılam Biz oralarda sıçmayı unutmuştuk hakim beğ. Yiyeceğimiz yoktu ki bokumuz beslene.Kıtlık dişini bize geçirmiştir yani.Güneşimiz buluttan çıkmaz. Felek, göğülen yerin arasına germiş canımızı.Genede gevrek çilemiz kopmaz ortadan. Hakim beğimiz, sen bilimisen kırmızı yel nedir, ne değildir Ben anlamışamki bilmiysen. Bizim Muğdetliyi çok sever oldu mübarek. Eskilerde esmezdi ama musallatı iki yıldır çökmüş tepemize.Şimdilik ben lafın tabanından başlayamda üstünü tireye kurban.Ekmeğin tohumunu toprağa atmamız hiç zorumuza getmiy.Kış tükenir, toprak çimini pür gibi vurur yüzüne.Ekin olmaya yüzü yakın,başlar gardaşlanmağa.Bazen bir kökten bir tutam sap çıkar.Zaten sekilerimizin huyuna kurban, aldığı emanete hıyanatlık etmez.Ekinin kökü olur safi kamış. Sıpayı çeksen içine göstermez oliy.Gayrı tasanın kendi durmaz bizde. Sevinişirizki mahsul bereketi tuttu diye. Bizde kursak var da, hayvan kısmında yokmu belliysen. Onlarınki samanına, bizimkisi tanesine ansır. Kelleleri taze kılçığını gösterir, besbelli arkasından çiçek uçuracak. Ardından da tanesi sütlenecek.Gün olur devran döner, bıldırcınların ötme zamanıda gelir... Ula birde döner bakarız ki, kırmızı yel esmeye başlamış. Hele sen sor ki, sebebi nedir.. Vallah bilmemiş hiç kimse sebebini. Nereden beslenir,gözü nere,hiç bulamamıştık.Solak solak üfürüyki beğ, ben nasıl anlatam.Harman tozu gibi ipince sıvanırki, tozuna değmedik yer kalmaya.Ahan kıtlığı o yel,kendi içinde taşiy ha. Bizim hökümümüz öyle olmuştur.Bir kere ekinin yaprağı oliy sersefil.Kıpkırmızı küfe kesmiş gibisine.Yaprağının üstüne canlı konan sinek ölü kaliy.Şıra dökülmüş gibi.Sanırsın sakızdır ha.Başaklar köreliy.Tenesini havaya savursan bomboş havayı delip de düşemiy.Bakmışsan yelle bir olup savuşmuş.Biz hiç biçmeyiz böylesi ekini,hakim beğ.Neden dersen, tohumunu bile geri vermez.Eline, harmanın dibinden başka ne geçer belliysen kurban...Şimdilik sen gene sorkine, bu hal kaç yıl kalmış başımızda.. İki yıl beğimiz iki yıl.Muğdetlide durulacak günümüz azalmıştır.Zaten keyfe nasibimiz koca bir kuş bokuydu.O da başımıza düşmez olmuştur. Kardaşlıklar, ula dert gezer ama, elbet bunun dermanıda gezer diye söylenmişlerdir.Aşıtlara savrulmuştuk.Yel önünde kuru kengerlere dönmüştük.Bu hesaptan herkes canını atmıştır Siverege,Helvana...Essah işin kendini arıylar..Ama ben Muğdetliden göçmemişem.Şimdilik hakçası budur.Hem kabiristanımızın yedi kat toprağı benim atalarımla karılmış.Her yer kefen eskisidir yani.Nasıl bırakamda gidem...Açlık canını yanında taşiy.Yakıştırmam yürek soğutmasın ama,hüda, can taşıyanın bir tepesini, birde kıçını delip koyvermiş,tepeden lokma sokiysan, altından fışkı çıkiy.Demem odur ki, lokmaylan fışkının arasını Cenabı Allah, yiyecek için yaratmış.Öyle değilmidir..Dedik, ula içimizde kalemi kağıdı gören, bilen var.Siverek hökümatına,Urfa hökümatına mektupla name yazarak, bir bir duyarak halimizi.Belki bir arkalayanımız olu, bir sahip çıkanımız... Derken, Siverek hökümatından bir daire adamı gelmiştir yel zamanı.Adına mühendiz mi ne deyiler. Dışarıda atımızı. içeride çulumuzu bayrak çekmişiz altına. Davul dümbelek çalmışız.Tabakamızı açıp önüne sürmüşüz.Çünkü biz bize vereni. biz herdayim dört başımızın tacı ederik kurban.Ayağının altının suyunu içerik.Ama velakin mühendizimizin yüzü örtük gelmiş nedense.Bir ayağıda özengide, hali gidici...Sonunda mahsulü bir iyice gezdirip gözüne göstermişik.Ekinimize bakıp bakıp demiştirki 'Bu kırmızı yel değidir'.Dura kalmışık,Vaayyy..Kaşının üstünden bize bakıp deyikine,'Bu kınacıktır'İyi söylersin mühendizimiz.Tamam senin dediğin ola. Ama çaresi ne sen ilkin onu söyle.. Demiş 'Hökümata duyurma vaktimiz gecikmiş.Süvalinizin çaresi şimdilik yokturdur.Bir iki sene sekilerinizi nadasa koyasızki, dinleneler.İyice mikrobu kırıla..' O vakit de bizim hesabımız tükenir.Kökten kırılırık babo, demişiz. Gene baş sallayıp deyikine,'Ben birde ziraat dayirasına rapor yazam.Belkim size tohumluk buğday verirler...'Ula Allahın adamı , sen kendin ziraat dayirasının adamısında, rapor yazıp duyurmana ne hacet.. Haceti,koltuğumuza ağır taş koymak..Ne yapak..Kışın önü görünmeye başlamış.İçeri dara, dışarı kara kesecek.İçimizin havası zaten kelleşip duruydi hakim beğ.Velhasıl, hökümatla bir dil bağımız olmamıştır.Vallah kurban, biz çok ot yemişik.Ekşisi oliy,acısı oliy.Tuza bas, elinde ovcala ye.Ademoğlunun gene dilivar, konuşur .Ya davarımız, sığırımız ne yapa..Derisiylen kemiği arasında etleri durmaz olmuştur.Bizi sorarsan,karnımız kursağımıza değmiş.Açlık meğer bizi ne çok ararmışda haberimiz yokmuş.Dilimiz demiş,'ula gel şu hayvanları kes kes ye.Bugün bizim ise, yarının sahibi başka.Üstelik de kıyametin ucu görünmüş.Hiç olmazsa, eti kursağını, gönü ayağını ılıştırır.Olmuyor hakim beğimiz, olmuyor.Mübareklerin ağızları var, dilleri yok.Birde olsa, dertleri kimbilir neler söyler..Hem bizim ekmek teknemiz, onların tırnağının ucunda.Biz herdayim helali öperik. Ben sebep olarak tüfeğimi satmışam.İçim büzülmüştür.Rahmetli babam, bana kaç defa söylemiştiki,'sakın satmayasın..' diye.Açlık babamı geçmiştir yani. Köyün değirmeni vardı Fıratın kenarında. Buğday öğütmeyi unutmuştur. Değirmene kıtlık gelirmi..Bize gelmiştir. Taşın dönüşü nohutlan mercimeğe ayarlanmış. Genede ahir dünyada şanslı olanı vardır, olmayanı vardır. Değirmene bir çuval buğdayla geleni de görmüşük kurban.Buğday bulaşığının ardında nöbet sırasını bozup kendi malını döken çıkmıştır ki, hır gür, buğday tanesinden çok..Pötürgede, Gergerde, mısır koçanı bol oliydi.Her bir çuvalına vermişem bir tilki postu.Getirmişem yüklerlen..Hele sor ki, yalnız senmi getirmişsen..Ben değil, Muğdetli de herkes getirmiştir. Hakim beğimiz, sen bilimisen koçan ekmeği ne tattadır..Ben anlamışımki, bunu da bilmiysen.Bak onu da anlatam..Koçanı tokmakla ezmişem.Muğdetli de herkesin işi olmuş koçan ezmek. Güneş doğra, bakar biz koçan ezerik, küt küüt, küt küüt...Batarken döner bakar ki, gene biz koçan ezerik. Taham değil ama, kuru kursak hatırı. Ezilecek ezilecek...Taşın dibeğinde döğülmesine sıra gelir sonra. El değirmenlerimiz döner, otuz iki damarımız kiriş olmuş açlıktan. Yanağımız dersen ele gelmiy. Koçan unu diri olur hamura gelmez. Hele tandıra tav hiç olmaz. Avradım, nohutlan mercimek unu katmıştır.Süpürge tohumu da tuzu biberi. Isırganla, yonca, yarpuz otu da kaynatıp suyunu sıkmış, otunu hamuruna katmıştır. Sebebi, hamuru iyi tuta da ele gelince dağılmaya. Hamurun rengi olmuştur safi yeşil. Tandıra çalmışız, ekmeği olmuş kapkara. Tadı yavan, tuzlu. Sıçmasına gelince, nefesimiz sökmiy.Ağzımız damağımız cılk yara olmuştur. Puturak çiğniysen sanki. Çağalarımızın ağzı hepten ulmuş, yara olmuş. Puturak ne mi.. Sen hiç dağ bayır görmemişsen mi hakim beğ..Dikendir ha, diken...Kabiristanımız kazmayla küreği yanında tutmuştur hep. Ölümün ağır devesi çökmüştür kapımıza. Açlık bizim Muğdetlinin çağalarını almıştır ilkin. Sonra sırasını getirmiştir ihtiyara, düşküne. Öyle bir iş ki, komşu komşuya kabirde yetişemez olmuştur. Çünkü herkesin birer ikişer ölüsü arkası arkasına.. Yani açlıktan mezarlığa yolumuz çifte gelmiştir. Şükür siye, Allah bir dileğimizi bol vermiş. Ölü yumaya suyumuz kıt değil. Fırat başımızın ucundan akıp gidiy..Biz bazı bazı Fıratın balığını da kollamışık. Ama kışları kolayı yoktur Fıratın.Çok boğulanımız olmuş, acıkan yerimiz bir de acıyan yer olmuştur. Benim kirvem vardı, adı Hamzadır. Bulut gölgeli, yiğit Hamza. Ben her zaman onun adını öperem. Bana demişler ki bir gün. 'Hamza damında yatiy, hastadır'.Getmişem yanına. Kirvemin ağzında tükürüğü büyümüş. Başı da çevrinmiş Fırata. İstifra ediyki, yeşilin alası. Tenide alaf gibi yaniy. 'Vay kirvem, bu hallerini nereden almışsan..' diye sormuşam. Dili söyliy, 'Baldıran kökü kazıp yemişem..'Hamza bu meredi biz de yemişik.Bu sendeki başka hal olmaya..Baldıranı kızgın küle gömmedenmi yemişsen yoksa..'Hiç ses vermiy. Virha bastırmış gözünü Fırata bakıy.'Yayım kırıldı, deyip deyip ağliy.Canı daralmış, eli kaşıdığı yeri bilmez olmuş. Hemen höküm yürütmüşsem, ne malum gelincik kökü yemediği diye.. İlkin okunmuş tuzlu kül yalatmışım. Sonunda samanlıktan kırkayak bulmuş, ezip suyunu içirmişem. Gece bırakıp, sabaha gelmişemki, kirvem Hamza yokturdur. Ula Hamza nere gettin.. O gece kirvem Hamza kalkmış tabanının üstüne. Elini kaldırmış, demiş "Şu Fıratın yüzündeki yanan ateş kimindir" Avradı dörtgöz olmuş bakar ki, orada ateşin çekirdeği yok. Ağlayarak kocasına sarılır. "Ağam, görmiysen mi orada ateşten alaftan eser yok. Şeytanlar mı almış yoksa aklını "Hamza, gene dönüp diyikene, "Hele söyleyin o ateş kimindir "Bacıda dayanamayıp, "O ateş felektir ha ..bizleri açlığa diri diri gömmeye çalışan felek..." kirvem Hamzanın sesi kalkmış, köprü olmuş Fırata. demiş. "Tez öyleyse atımla silahımı getirin. Ben o feleğin üstüne gideceğim.."Belliki çıldırmış. Sonunda gidişi olmuş da, dönüşü olmamıştır kurban. İki kış böyle geçmiştir üstümüzden. Tezeğimiz ateş almiy. Bulguru unuttuk, kazanımız kaynamiy. Acımızdan oklavayı yalar olduk. İyice doyduk sıkıntımıza. Eskiden birimizin taşıdığı canla, üçümüz, dördümüz geçinir olduk. Sonunda gördükki, başımız cıvlanmıştır kellikten. Besbelli gırtlak yoksullayınca tepemizde ki saç da aliniy. Ama velakin avradımın karnı da iki de bir dümbek gibi şişmede.Ula kızılkurt tuta seni.. Nedir böyle üstün kuru, altın şişiy...Deyi ki "senin sidiğindir ha.."Neyse ora çarpıldık, bura çarpıldık, sonunda gene imdadımıza Şıh yetişti kurban. Şükür siye, sekiz tane çağamın hiç birisi telef olmamıştır ama, gene de muskasız insan, susuz balığa benzer,hakim beğ. Baktım lokmamız cip azalmıştır,hem canlar, hemin de toprağımız için bire karşı iki muska yaptıram dedim. Bölünen ekmeğimiz elbet bir gün yapışır niyetine. Elimde bir kese buğday tohumu. Şıhlara okutamda öyle ekeyim dedim. Zülkefil ziyaratına varmışam. Şıhımın adı Feytullahtır. Duası ulu, tılsımı minareyi aşar. Ayak tozunun yetimi, yollarının seyyahı olam onun. Ziyaretin önü arkası mahşeri kalabalığı toplamış kendine. At, eşek, düven üstüne uzatılmış hastalar görmüşem. Dert çekip, "Vah vah" ediyler. Ne hikmettirki kurban, orada da atla gelen önde, eşekle gelen arkada... Şıhım sakalına kına çekmiş, gözüne sürme. Ben, ezelden zihnine ayan olmuşam. Öğrenmiş adımı."Resul du senin adın değilmi " diye sormuştur. Hem vallahi, hem billahi çok sevmiştir beni.Karşısında ruhum dumana tutulmuş, içime sıcacık bir şeyler akmıştır.Başımın üstünde abdest tasını döndürmüştür üç sefer. Gövdem düşünemez olmuş, ahiretin korkusu bedenimi sarmıştır.Sormuşam "Yelin hikmeti nedir " çiftçilik haram oldu bize. Tenimiz kanı unuttu. Açlıktan iliğimiz boşaldı. Üstümüzden nice dalga denizler aştı. Hocamın diyesi, "Allah deldiği boğazı aç komaz.Yılan yılan iken toprağı öyünle yalar. Tuz ilen ekmek hakkını bilmeyip, kör olmuşsunuz, Allahın kulları..Ve de emeğinizden.yana fesat saçanınız büyük. Tüm ümmet tövbeden yana kısırlık etmiş.Hele sen Resul adınla, adı verilene çekmişken,sadaka hakkını unutmuşsan. "Dilini öperim Şıhım ama, bizim rızkımız hep böyle parça püncükmü gelecek...Günahımız hep ekmeğimize mi sürülecek..Düşünmüştür ve de ağlamıştır.."Görüysen ne hallere geliyem sizin yüzünüzden " demiştir. Tohumumun içine ziyaret toprağı katmıştır. Dizinin altında bir gün, bir gece bekletmiştir. Söyleyişi ki şu ki, "Yelin aslı tanenin içindedir". Avucuna kırk tane sayıp, bunları dişiyle kırmış yemiştir.Ardından,düşmanımız kırmızı yele karşı tahtaya yazı yazmıştır. Ve de, çorba kaşığını yalayıp geri vermiştir kurban. Şimdi durmuştur hakim beğimiz. Of boşaltıp rahatlamıştır konuşması. "Açlık yorulmuştur.Yaktığı yeri gene yeşerten Allahtır. Toprağımız yiğit, zahiremiz çok olucak. Muğdetlide birbirine kuşanmış bir çift yılan bulup, üstüne sofra bezini atasın. Dileğinizin tümü olacak. Abdestsiz ayağını sekine, avucunu kesene değdirme. Yedi kere tarlanın çevresini dolaş. Harmanının ortasında namazını kılasın. Hicap etme. Rahmet gırtlağınızdan bolca geçecek...Yalnız, Cenabı Allaha kanının hasını akıtmayı da unutma.."Dönmüşem Muğdetliye.Bakam göremki, damda ölenim kalanım yok. Fazlası avradımın karnı boşalmış. Sevinmişem.Anlamışımki, ulu şıhımın gölgesi üstümde. Şükür şıhları yaratan Allaha hakim beğ...Hemen adına kirvem Hamzanın adını koymuşam.Horoz bulup, andına kesmişem.Feleğin üstüne giden kirvem, böylece geri gelmiştir yani.. Tükürmüşem avucuma, geçmişem sekinin başına.İşimin ucunu iyi beslemişem. Hem güz çifti koşmuşam, hem yaz. Bahar ağzı sarı çiçekler almış ortalığı. Eşek arıları çoğalmış. Dedik, tamam, bereket iyi olacak.Sana nasıl anlatam hakim beğ, bir ekin olmuş, bir ekin olmuş, yağmur üstten, toprağın kendi alttan ekinin boyunu çekiyler. Zaten gökten ne yağmışta, yer kabul etmemiş..İkisinin üsiyeti bir tutmuş. Fırat gibi taşmış tarlamda.Yılan girse sökmez olmuş. Sapından tut, adama dayak çeksen çekilir. Muğdetlide ekinin tümü güneşle toprağın tadını almış. Sanırsın tarlalar safi ekmeğe kesmiş.Kırmızı yel haşa huzurdan bok yemiş. Tırpanı vurmuşam ekinin beline.Bellersin ki, Fıratın kenarında kamış biçiysen. Hışır da hışır..Ambarımız, kuyumuz safi buğdaylan dolmuştur.Harmanın bilem hakkını bırakmışam, kurt kuş gelip nasiplene. Karıncanın, sıçanın ocağına avuç avuç tene dökmüşem. Tüm mahlukatın karnını doyurmuşam yani hakim beğ. Evime unluk girdiğinde, ilk yağmurun suyunu süte yoğurda çalmışam. Yalanmış kaşığı, soframdaki canlara öptürmüşem yedi sefer. Ama şıhımın benden istediği, kanın hasını da unutmamışam haaa...Düşünmüşem, düşünmüşem...Ula bu kanın hası ne ola ki..Nasıl bir can alamki, Allahın adına boy çıka..Malımın gücü yetmez buna. Külahımı önüme alıp düşünmüşem. Kaç sefer akıl sökmüşem.Gözüme çöp gerip uyumamışam. Zihnime kanım çıkmaz olmuştur. Ahiretin gölgesi zaten beni almış altına. Birgün oturuyam damımın önünde. Avradım, çağan Hamzayı emziriy. Diğerleri de oynaşıylar. Avrada demişem, ula bizde çağa sürüylen. Biri eksilse diğerlerinin gölgesi var. Ha Fırat almış birini, ha açlık. Allah, dar zamanımızda Azrailini bize göstermemiştir. İstese tümünü bir solukta yerle yeksan etmezmiydi.. Avradım demiş "Heee, sözün doğri söyliy.." Öyleysem Hamzayı ver de kurban edem...Avradımın yüzü çalındı "Essahmı konuşiysan..Sen uşağı sidiklemi olur belliysen"..dedi.Bende dedim hee..Yüzü kırılmış. İşte o zaman vermişem köteği beline beline...Sövmemin tümü ona olmuştur. Ula Allahtan kork, kıtlığın zamanı geldiğinde sen demiyormuydun şunlardan birkaçının sofradan canları çekilse. İşin gücün ne, pok yiyen..Gene doğurursun, sidiğimi Allahtan ne hakla sakınıysan...Kapmışam kucağındaki uşağımı. Bir gün aç, bir gün susuz komuşamki, kursağındaki dünya malı eriye. Değirmenin çark suyundan abdest alıp çimdirmişem. Harmanın ortasına çekip, namazını kılmışam. Gözünü bağlamışam. Hizasını kıbleye verip bıçağımı çalmışam, hakim beğ.... ** FIRATIN CİNLERİ ** Kayalara Vurmuş Suretin Her şey ustalıklı oyulmuş ipince bir çekiş dilinin anlatımı altındaydı. Sert çizgili mermer kayalıkların yüzü bir uçtan öbür uca durmak yorulmak bilmeyen bir çekiş koşusunda, soluğunda yontulmuş, irili ufaklı hayvan ve insan kabartmalarıyla çoğaltılmış büyütülmüştü sanki. Kabartmalar o denli yalın, o denli ince oylumlu bir güzellik içindeydiler ki, heykeltraş, çekiciyle yendiği kayalıkların yüzüne apayrı bir anlam ve canlılık katarak azizleştirmiş, tatlandırmıştı. Kabartmaların kimisi belli bir anı ya da birkaç anı birden yaşarlarmış gibiydiler ya da hangi dilden olduğunu kimselerin bilmediği bir ezgiyi söylüyorlarmış gibi yarı açık bir ağızdaydılar. Kimi kabartmalarsa, yorulmuş bitmiş bir bekleyişin, bir korkunun yakarış anında yakalanmışlardı, çekiçlerin yasasına. Yer yer pas yeşili, yüksek boylu, besili, arka ayaklarının üstünde şaha kalkmış atlar, boyunlarına süslü çanlar, tasmalar takılmış keçiler, balık sırtı gibi madeni pullardan oluşmuş kalın zırhları içinde nöbete durmuş askerler, başları taç yapraklı, kıvır kıvır saçlı bir kamışa üflermiş gibi de dudaklarını öne doğru çıkarmış, coşkulu, sevecen yüzlü tombul çocuklar, sırtlarını verdikleri kayalıklarla yaşıt olmuşlar, geçmişlerini, geleceklerini unutmuş gitmişlerdi. Pembe çiçekli, geniş yapraklı, uzun dallı, kokuları taşa toprağa sinen tutam tutam kekikler çıkmış fışkırmıştı kayalıkların yüzünden. Biraz aşağıda, sesini yeşil yosunların emdiği incecik bir dere akardı. Geçmiş çağların can damarına kök salmış devasa çamlarla kaplıydı yamaçlar. Rüzgâr vurdukça ince hışırtılı pürdilinden sesler çıkaran çamlardan süzümüş ince ışıklar yağardı aşağıya. Kabartmalar o kayalıkların yüzüne pul pul işlenir oyulurken, ağaçlar orada varlar mıydı, yoksa toprağın yüzünü bu denli değiştiren zaman, o kabartmalarla birlikte mi değişmiş yaşlanmıştı bilinmezdi. Otlara, çalılara tutunularak kayalıkların üstüne çıkıldığında, oradan yalnızca uzaklara bakılabilinirdi ancak. Ne denli hızlı yürünürse yürünsün, her defasında o dağların pek çok uzağında kaldığını ya da pek az yüründüğünü insana duyumsatan uzaklıktaki dağlardı onlar. Kurta, çakala, ayıya benzer yaratıkların olmadığı o uzaklıklarda sert, üşütücü rüzgârlar yüzer, hafiften renklendirilmiş, ışığa batmış çıkmış, ışıkla köpüklendirilmiş ipince ufuk çizgileri görünürdü. Kendilerini hiç tüketmeyen rüzgârların selinde otlar, ekinler uğunur hareketlenir, her yan bir sallantı içine girerdi. Daha yukarılarda ise, süt beyaz bulutlar salınırdı. O denli beyaz ve parlaktılar ki, uzun süre bakılması olanaksızdı onlara. Sürekli değişen güneş ışınlarının boğucu sarılığı ile gökyüzü zarının mavi ince ağında, ağır ağır salınan, ötmeye bile üşenen geniş kanatlı kuşlar belirirdi bazen. Havada açtıkları yolların izlerini asla unutmayan göçebe kuş sürüleriydi onlar. Belirli aralıklarla oyulmuş, düzgünce kesilmiş kaya mezarlarının ağızları, pırıl pırıl güneşe karşın, serin, nemli karanlıklar içinde bakardı dünyaya. Kararmış, çürümüş bakır tellerden yapılmış küpeler, üzeri çizgiler, oymalarla süslenmiş bilezikler, çanak çömlek ve iskelet parçalarından başka bir şey görünmezdi içinde mezarların. Geçmiş çağların kokularıyla dolu mezarların hemen ağzından başlardı karanlık. Ve o karanlıkların gerisinde köpüren tarihin derin kara gözleri gizlenirdi sanki. Kabartmaların en göze çarpanı, orta yerde yer alan, kayalıkların ötesinden yüzeye, öne doğru fırlamış gibi duran, heykelimsi, tombul kadın yontusuydu. Defne yaprakları ve yöresel takılarla süslenmiş, düzgünce taranmış uzun gür saçları, ortadan ikiye ayrılmış, belikli örgüler, burmalar halinde başının üstünde toplanmış, geri kalan saçları da yüzünün iki yanından aşağıya kıvrımlar, pürçemler halinde sarkıtılmıştı. Gülümseyişinin sınırları gamzelerine varamadan donmuş, doğumu yakın, her an ana olmaya hazırmış gibi sancılı, ürkek bir utangaçlık sinmişti yüzüne. Bol pileli eteğinin kıvrımlarının altındaki bedeninin duruşu, ellerinin biçimi, parmaklarının yumaşaksı uyumu, insanın düş gücünü zorlayan gözlerinin gizemli çekiciliği, dolu dolu memeleriyle, kendi yaşamından öylesine damıtılmış ince özler içeriyordu ki, heykeltraş, ruhundan gelen sesleri, bilincinin imbiğinden geçirerek, görülmemiş bir yürek oyununda çekicinin ucuna akıtarak onu çok özel bir anında yakalamış, sonra da fotoğraf gibi dondurup bırakmıştı kayalıkların yüzünde sanki. Öne çıkmış, insanın yüzüne doğru akan canlılığını, çarpan yüreğini duyumsayabilir, yarı açık, etli, iri dudaklarının ince kıvrımından en son çıkardığı sesin, tınının tadını sezinleyebilirdi insan. Giysileri zaman rüzgârlarının elinde aşınmış, bol pileli eteğinin kıvrımları belirsiz olmuştu. Zamanı dinlendiren, zamanı ürkütmeyen, ancak ölerek ölümsüzlüğü yakalamış gibi bir yalnızlık duygusu sinmişti yüzüne. Kendi yalnızlığıyla yalnız bir yalnızlık duygusuydu bu. Biçimli burnu, elleri, yüzü, memeleri ve en kadınsı olanlara özgü çekici iri oval gözleriyle yüzyıllardan beri gürültüsüzce bakardı dünyaya. Yıllardır susmayan damla, akıntı ve yosun izleriyle gölgelenmiş yüzündeki çizgiler, pütürler, yaşlanmış bir zamanın ince izleriydiler. Geçmiş çağların yaraları gibi duran o çizgilere karşın, bir çiçek çekingenliği, bir kelebek uçuşu sinmişti yüzüne. O görünümüyle günümüzün birçok kadınından daha yalın, daha çekici, olgun anlatımlar taşırdı bakışları kadının. Hangi uzun dönemlerin bakışlarıydı onlar? Böylesine nereye bakardı da, neyi arardı ? Kendi geçmişinden bir şeyleri mi, yoksa başka dönemlerin kendilerine özgü gizemini, dertlerini mi ? Çıplak ayakları, kirden, pislikten kararmış, köseleye dönmüştü, geniş taraklıydı Cafer'in. Bodur çalılar örneği kısa küt boyunun üstünde saçları kökünden kazınmıştı. Su kabağına benzeyen şekilsiz başı, yüzü, vuran poyrazların, doğan, büyüyen, batan güneşlerin kalın izlerini taşırdı; yeşil fidesinin üstünde kararan biberler kadar siyahtı. Yuvasına kaçmış iri, pörtlek gözleri, uzun kara kıvırcık kirpiklerin arasından ezik, tedirgin, ürkek bakardı dünyaya. Güneşin doğuşuyla birlikte kaçarcasına evinden çıkar, taşa, dikene, çalıya aldırmadan kendini dağlara vurur, kaybettiği bir oyuncağı ararmış ya da çok değerli bir anının peşine düşmüş gibi o kabartmalı kayalıkların dibinde alırdı soluğu. Kabartma kadın tasvirinin eteklerinin dibine sığınırcasına sokulur, uzun, kara kıvırcık kirpiklerinin arasından, bir aynada kendine bakarmış gibi hayran hayran o kadına bakar, elini yüzünü sürer, duygulanır, sonra da kendinden geçercesine ağlardı. Ne poyrazların mezar ağızlarına vuran ninnili uğultusunun ayırdına varırdı, ne açlığının, susuzluğunun, ne de ateş basmış gibi yanan kayalıkların yüzünde ter içinde kaldığının... Ağaçlara, kayalıklara sürtünürcesine alçalan bulutların kararması, şimşeğin çıkması, havanın gürlemesi de etkilemezdi Cafer çocuğu hiç. Günlerce, haftalarca böyleydi bu. Ne zaman o kabartma kadın tasviriyle yüzyüze gelse, onunla kendisi arasında gizli, sözsüz bir anlaşma varmış gibi, onun yüzünde kendine ait bir ses, bir titreşim bulur, kendi yaşamını o kadının yaşamına katmaya çalışırdı. Kafasından geçen düşüncelerinin, bakışları aracılığıyla o kadına ulaştığını, anılarıyla onun yüzünün içinde yürüdüğünü, o kadının da kendisini sevip anladığını, bir an kayalıkların yüzünden kalkıp doğrularak, kendisine tatlı tatlı gülümsediğini sanır, derin bir güven ve koruyuculuk duygusu içinde rahatlar, bir kuşun gergin kanatları arasındaymış gibi ince, esin verici bir ruh dinlenmesine girerdi. Dayanılmaz güneş öğlenleri başladığında, kadının ellerinin, yüzünün, sıcağın ince buğulu ağırlığı altında için için terlediğini sanır, kadının yüzüne baka baka, aç, susuz uyuyakalırdı bazen. Sonra üstünden gölgelerin çekildiğini, kavurucu sıcağın altında dura dura ter içinde kaldığını anlayınca uyanır, ürkek ürkek sağına soluna bakınarak, bir gölge gibi yerini değiştirir, kabartma kadının eteklerinin dibine biraz daha sokulurdu. Bazen de, zırhı, kılıcı, kalkanı, başında sivri uçlu savaş tolgasıyla nöbet tutan askerlerden kadını kıskanır, asker kabartmalarını geriden taş yağmuruna tutardı. O kabartma kadın, tek sessizi, dert ortağı, arkadaşı, sığıncasıydı onun. Usu, canlılığını ondan alır, ruhunun çevresiyle olan ilişkisini bir tek o belirlerdi sanki. Kabartma kadın tasviri de, çocuğun kendine olan düşkünlüğünü bilirmiş gibi kendi sessiz varlığıyla ona yardımcı olmaya çalışır, dudaklarının kalın kıvrımında güneşin devinimine göre ışıklar, gölgeler belirir, her türlü zamana uydurulmuş yüzüyle, Cafer çocuğun düşlerini, umutlarını besler, uyanık tutar, iri, oval bakışlarıyla çocuğun aklının ermediği bir zamansızlığı yaşardı. Gün eğilip de, batı dağlarının ardına gidince, evine dönme vaktinin geldiğini anlayan Cafer'in yüzü eğilir, tepeden tırnağa ürperir, kabartma kadının kucağına sokularak, geceleri de orada kalmayı isterdi hep. Ne ki, geceler dayanılmazdı orada. Güneşin batmasıyla karanlığın azgın atları ortalığa dört nala girer, donmuşcasına kalın bir karanlık çökerdi her yana. Ağaçlar, kayalıklar siyah yamçılarına bürünmüş göçebe çobanlardan farksız olur, orman susar, dalların kıpırtısı durur, ağaç araları boşalır, antik mezar ağızları, perdelerini çekmişcesine kararır, dilsizmiş gibi görünen ormanların kendi kendilerine verdikleri garip düzenli uğultuları, çürümeyi gizleyen karanlık mezar ağızlarını, sese, çığlığa boğar, gece korkularının gizemli terörü başlardı. Cafer çocuğa da gönülsüz gönülsüz evinin yolunu tutmak kalırdı böylece. Kabartma kadın tasvirinin de sessizce arkasından kendine baktığını sanır, iki adımda bir durup geri dönerek, o da kabartma kadına bakardı. Genç yaşında anacığı ölmüş, anasının toprağı kurumadan, kara kuru, yüzü ışık geçirmeyen, iki çocuklu bir kadınla evlenmişti babası. Analığının evlerine gelmesiyle Cafer'in acısı katlanmış, zorlu günlerin geceleri başlamıştı. Analığı öylesine lanet biriydi ki, kendi çocuklarına en sevecen yanını gösterirken, Cafer'e acımaz, ne zaman onunla karşı karşıya gelse, iri parlak gözlerini çocuğun gözlerinin içine diker, yüzü yüzünün üstüne kapanırdı sanki. Babası da, analığına olan korkusundan en ufak sesini çıkarmaz, korumaz, kollamazdı Cafer'i hiç. Hele hele analığı bir kez ağzını açmaya görsündü; zehir dilinin, yılan dilinin biri olur çıkardı. Onun küfürlerini duyan Cafer'in eli ayağı tutulur, beyni kilitlenir, ne yapacağını bilemezdi. Analığının öfke dolu çatılmış kaşlarından, her an tepesine inmeye hazır yumruklarından kurtulabilmek için kaçacak delik arardı Cafercik. Ortalık güneşlikse evinden kaçarak, kabartmalı kayalıkların orada alırdı soluğu; ortalık geceyse, soyunur, yatağına girer, yorganını başına çeker, kendini uyumaya bırakarak bir an önce şafağın sökmesini beklerdi. Horozların ötmesiyle günün yüreği atmaya başlar, dünya çeşitli uyanışlara gözünü açardı. O da fırlar çıkardı evinden. Kabartmalı kayalıklara soluk soluğa varır, düzgünce taranmış, ortadan ikiye ayrılmış, belikli, gür, uzun saçları, elleri, yüzü ve bakışlarıyla ölen anacığına benzettiği o kadına baka baka rahatlamaya çalışırdı. Bazen tutam tutam kekikler, çiçekler yolar takardı tasvirin başına. Anasının bedeninin o kabartma kadın tasvirinde geri döneceği duygusuna kapılır, gözü, kaşı belirsiz, iskeleti, şeması olmayan, akıcı, yoğun duygular geçerdi içinden. Anacığını o kabartmanın yüzünde değil, onu izleyen kendi içinde olduğunu bile bile ona dokunmaya çalışır, oraların geçmişlerini, yaşlarını düşünmez, her şeyi kendi çocukluğunun gerçeğiymiş gibi görür, yapardı. Kayalıkların yüzünde kıpırtısızca duruyor olmasına karşın, o kabartma tasvirin cansız, devinimsiz biri olmadığını sanır, havada, rüzgâra karşı hareketsizmiş gibi duran bir kuşun tüyleri nasıl için için kıpırdar, oynarsa, onun yüzünde de ancak kendisinin ayırdına varabildiği bir canlılık ürpertisi sezinler, yüzünü gözünü okşar, parmaklarının sıcacık bir ana tenine değdiğini sanarak, ölen anasının hayalini, çizgileri belirsiz olmuş, sisler içinde kalmış gölgeler örneği gözünün önüne getirirdi... ** Ağzıkörler Derin sel yatağından yukarı ağır adımlarla çıktılar. İkisi de kısa boyluydu. İkisi de acı bir anıya batmışlar gibi kederli başlarını öne eğmişlerdi. Kadın olanı önden gidiyordu. Bir kazma ile kürek atmıştı omzuna. Peşi sıra gelen çocuk, kıvırcık kara saçlı, iri parlak gözlüydü. Koltuğunun altına katlanıp dürülmüş, renkli, yepyeni bir kıl çuval almıştı. Anasının ardı sıra yürüyordu. İkisi de yorgundu. İkisinin de göğüsleri solukluydu, ağızları büyümüştü. Kuru, çok kuru, yakıcı bir de sıcak vardı havada. Yukarıda ne bir bulut, ne de bir rüzgâr vardı üstlerine azıcık olsun serinlik dökecek. Koyak tabanını boydan boya kaplayan ak çakıl taşlarının üstüne vuran güneş, güçlenmişçesine daha bir parlıyor, insanın gözünü alıyordu. Ancak, ana ile oğlun ne sıcağa, ne de yorgunluğa aldırdıkları vardı. Birbirlerinden habersiz iki yolcudan farksızlarmış gibi hiç konuşmadan, kendi hallerinde dalgın, sessiz yürüyorlardı. Elleri yüzleri biraz temizceydi. Giysileri yeniydi. Kazmayla kürekleri, bir de dürülüp katlanmış kilim nakışlı kıl çuvalları olmasa, onların bir düğüne ya da davete gittiğini sanabilirdi insan. Oysa değildi. Sıcağı da aşan derin bir keder vardı ikisinin de yüzünde. Kadının kömür karası kıvırcık saçları, beyaz başörtüsünün altından kalçasına kadar sarkmıştı. Kadın, gözlerini kısıyordu bazen. O kısışta dudakları kıpırdıyor, yanakları titreyip seğriyordu. Ağladı ağlayacak bir hali vardı. Terli yüzünü arada bir siliyor, hep uzayan, kısalmayan, ince bir inilti, ince bir ağıt gibi yürüyordu. Sel yatağı gerilerde kaldı. Çam ormanlarıyla kaplı, sık gölgeli bir yola girdiler. Orman serindi, uğulduyordu. İri dallı gövdeleriyle gökleri tutan iri, dev çam ağaçlarının dipleri sakız ve reçine kokuyordu. İleride, yola dirsek vermiş iri bir kayalık vardı. O kayalığın dibine varınca durdu kadın. Omuzlarını ağrıtan kazmayla kürek yükünü yere indirdi. Yüzü, omuzbaşları bol terliydi. Başörtüsünün ucuyla önce oğlunun, sonra da kendi yüzünün terini sildi. — Yoruldun mu oğul, dedi, kısık, kederli bir sesle. Yoruldun mu Memedimin andacı? Anan bülüğünü yesin senin... Çocuk, yorgun olduğu halde şişindi. — Hiç yorulur muyum Ana? Bu yol ne ki? Daha bir bu kadar yol giderim. Oğlunun şişinmesi, ananın hoşuna gitmişti. Başörtüsünün ucuyla oğlunun yüzünü tekrar yelleyiverdi. — Sık dişini biraz, dedi. Babana varmamıza az kaldı. Sık dişini... Çocuk yanıt vermedi. Isdar tezgâhında yeni dokunmuş kilim renkli kıl çuvalı yere atıp üstüne oturdu. Ayağından karalastik pabuçlarını çıkardı. Pabuç içlerine toz toprak dolmuştu. Tozu toprağı silkelemeye koyuldu. Ana, her zamanki o dalgın, sessiz haline dönmüştü gene. İkide bir çevresine, ormana, karşıdaki iri dağ katlarına bakıyordu. Her bakışının ardından, uzun bir anlatıma geçecekmiş gibi soluklanıyor, derin derin iç geçiriyordu. Havada kuşlar dönüyordu. Arı kuşları, kırlangıçlar, atmacalar, doğanlar... Çok ilerideki dağların üstüne masmavi, cam gibi parlak bir gökyüzü oturmuştu. Karşıda, tepesi ormanlarla kaplı bir dağın yüzü irili ufaklı sayısız mağaralarla peteklenmişti. Ve dağın önü, sipsivri uçurumlu kayalıklara bakıyordu. Ana çevresine, uzaklara bir süre daha baktıktan sonra genişçe bir soluk koyverdi önüne. — Hey gidi günler, hey gidi! dedi kendi kendine. Kim derdi ki bugünleri de göreceğiz... Vaktiyle buralardan geçerdik oğul. Babanla şu ormana, işte işte, şu yürüdüğümüz yoldan yürür, kaçak oduna giderdik. Sen küçüktün, sen sırtımdaydın o zamanlar. Hep ağlardın. Ah şu ormanın, yolun ağzı dili olsa da söylese, kim bilir kaç çocukluk sesini duydu senin, kaaç?.. Ana sustu. Bir süre daha derince soluklanıp iç geçirdikten sonra kazmayla küreği omzuna aldı. — Fazla oyalanmayalım yavrum, dedi. Gün öğlen oldu. Bu gidişin bir de dönüşü var. Babanı bekletmeyelim fazla... Çocuk, pabuçlarını giydi. Kilim renkli kıl çuvalını koltuklayıp doğruldu. Kayalıktan ayrıldılar. Ormanı çıktıktan sonra iki yanı bolca ota, çalıya kesmiş toprak bir yola girdiler. Ortalık delice yaban otu ve sıcak kokuyordu. Kır çayı, kekik, yavşan, kör yonca kokuyordu. İri dallı kanaklar, otlar baldırlarını dövüyor, kanak uçlarından incecik pamukçuklar uçuyordu. İleride bir karamık çalısının tepesine bir takcik kuşu tünemiş, hiç kımıldamadan duruyordu. O çalıya çokça kuş konuyor olmalıydı. Tepe dalları apak, akıtma kireçlenmiş kuş pislikleriyle doluydu çünkü. Yukarıda hava tutuşmuş yanıyordu. Ağaçlara ağmış gitmiş sarmaşıklar, susuzluktan yorgun düşmüş kollar örneği, cansızdılar. Yaprakları birer ikişer dürülüp ufalmıştı. Yaz ortaları olmasına karşın, gerilerde gökyüzü ile ağız ağıza gelmiş, dumanlı başları henüz kar yükünden kurtulamamış iri Bolkar Dağları görünüyordu. Ve dağların sivrilikleri oralarda mavi göğün ufkunu daha da yukarılara itmiş gibiydi. Ana, gene önden yürüyordu. Dalgındı. Her solukta bir başka dünyayı yaşıyor, algılıyor gibiydi. Her an içinden geçen bir anı kıpırtısını, bir düşünceyi yakalamak istermiş gibi duyarlı bir gözle iki yanına bakıyordu. Bakışları bazen dalgınlaşıyor, bazen de diline vuruyor, konuşuyordu. — Şimdiye ayan olmuştur babana geleceğimiz oğul, ayan olmuştur mutlaka... Dün geceden beri dimdik ayaktadır o şimdi. Ah Memedim, ah kocam!.. Nasıl da şaşıracaksın oğlunu görünce kim bilir, nasıl da?.. Bak bak, kara oğlum, kara Mustafam büyümüş, adam olmuş da, beni almaya gelmiş diyecek. Oğlum, diyecek, Mustafam diyecek. Diyecek... Sabret Memedim, az daha sabret!.. Sana varıp, kavuşmamıza az kaldı. Sabret... Mustafa çocuk, anasının konuşmalarından habersiz, gerilerde kalmıştı. Önünde ardında uçuşan kırmızı kanatlı, boz benekli çekirgelere bakıyor, kuş taşlıyor, kovalıyordu. Yolculuğu bir tür oyun etmişti kendine. Sonra da gerilerde kaldığını fark edince hızlanıyor, körpe sıpalar örneği, başını sağına soluna çevirip döndürerek, bir koşuda anasına yetişiyordu. Ana, anılarla doluydu. Dalgın, kederli bir dünyada sessiz adımlarla yürüyor, kendi kendine, az sonra varacağı kocasıyla konuşuyordu. — Yürümek, adım almak nasıl da yakışırda sana? Nasıl da?.. Oturmak sana yakışırdı. Herbir şeyin yönü-yakışığıydın sen. Tuttuğun baltaların sapına, değme erkeğin avucu yetişmezdi. O çakmaktaşı kavların, bileği taşların hâlâ sandığımın dibinde durur. Sırtına aldığın ağır odun yükleriyle nasıl da karanlıkları yüze yüze çıkar gelirdin Memedim? Nasıl da? Kendi ellerimle elini ayağını yıkar yurdum. Terin erkek erkek, alaçamlı bir hoş kokardı. Tütün tabakanı önüne açışın daha bir hoştu... Hey gidi yokluk, hey gidi... Bir tırnak geçim uğruna insana bin bir türlü takla attıran yokluk, adın batsın... Kadın, anılarına daha fazla batmaktan çekinirmiş gibi gene sustu. Derince soludu. Dilinin ucuna geliveren sözcükleri dertli dertli ah çekişlerin soluğunda koyverdi. Çocuk gerilerde kalmıştı. Renkli kıl çuvalını başının üstüne şemsiye örneği açmıştı. Baştan başa renk ve nakış yüküydü kıl çuval. Güneşte morlu, sarılı, kırmızılı, pembeli, yeşilli renkleriyle tutuşmuş yanıyordu. Kadın, kazmayla küreğini sağ omzundan sol omzuna aldı. Hem yürüdü, hem kocasıyla konuşmasını sürdürdü: Kaç yıl oldu birbirimizi görmeyeli koca? Söyle kaç yıl oldu? Tam sekiz yıl değil mi? Dile kolay, sekiz yıl... Tam sekiz yıldır uğramadım yurduna. Ama şu yüreğimin çanı, göğsümün gürültüsü hep senden yana vurdu, hep seni diye öttü. Bunca yıldır derdini tuttum senin Memed, bunca yıldır... Yürüyor, duruyor, sonra gene yürüyordu. Çevresine bakınıyor, sonra tekrar duruyordu. Süzgün, kederli bakışlarla ormanı, havayı dinliyordu. Sanki ormandan kulağına bir ses çalmıştı da, o sesin geldiği yönü arıyor gibiydi. Yürüdüğü yolda, baldırlarına çarpan yaban otlarında, omuzlarına değen iri kozalaklı çamların dalında, uçan arıların sesinde, geçmiş gitmiş ayların, yılların değişik kokularını, bin bir anının ayrıntılarını görüyordu. Ormandan gelen uğultu, çam pürlerine değen hafif yelin hışırtısı âdeta yarı kaybolmuş bir dille sesleniyordu ona. Anılar sarıyordu içini, anılar... Yüreği yanıyor, düşlerle, yitmiş gitmiş gölgelerle doluyordu aklı. Geçmiş yılların ağırlığı bazen adımlarına vuruyor, bir yavaşlatıp bir hızlandırıyordu onu. Ağlamaya başladı. — Tümü bir kucak odun için, dedi. Tümü, olduğu, olacağı bir kucak odun için. O odunlar sebebimiz oldu bizim. Bir tırnaklık geçim sebebimiz oldu, Memedim. Sırtının yüküyle, sırtının odunuyla vurdular seni. Gördüm, bilirim, orman kolcuları vurdu seni. Taşıdığın odunları al kanına boyadılar. Şimdi o odunlar kimin ocaklarında yanar kim bilir? Ben ise genç yaşımda göğsüm emizikli dul kaldım. Dul kaldım dilsiz bir ana sabrıyla. Nereye baksam, dul gölgeme erkek nefsi aşerer. Fakiriz, soframız kuru, ağzımız ekmek görmez diye adımız “Ağzıkörler”e çıkmıştı zaten. Şimdi sen öleli soframız daha da örümceklendi. Kimse bizi hukukuna almadı. Adamlığına almadı. Kimseler arayıp sormadı hey Memedim. Nere gittiysek, hangi taşa başımızı çaldıysak, hayatın kolayına geldik. Candarmanın, hükümetin kolayına geldik. Alttan geçtik, üstten geçtik de, neticede dağlarda kaldımezarın, dağlarda... Hafif yokuşu çıkınca yüzüne azıcık yel değdi, durup soluklandı biraz kadın. Havayı içinden geçirircesine soluklandı. Sonra ileride, yıkılacakmışçasına yan yatmış duran, kara gövdeli, yaşlı, çok yaşlı bir çam ağacına doğru hızlandı. Kederli bir coşku, kederli bir garip heyecan sarmıştı yüzünü şimdi. Koşmaya başladı birden. O koşuda omuzlarını döven kazmayla küreğin takırtıları duyuldu. Ama kadının sesi, o takırtıları da bastırdı. — Geldik Memedim, diye bağırdı. Kalk! Kalk seni götürmeye geldik! Yeter artık, mezarının Yörük sürülerinin ayağının altında kaldığı, yeter. Köy mezarlığında sana göre yer gördüm, yer beğendim. Mezarını kazdırdım. Yeter artık mezarının yazının, yabanın yüzünde kaldığı. Yeter bunca yıldır otun, çalının arasında yattığın, yeter... Kalk da bak, seni oğlun Mustafa’yla almaya geldik, kalk!.. Eğri, iri, yaşlı çamın dibine varır varmaz omzundaki kazmayla küreğini yere attı. Çamın dibine yakın, üzeri kurumuş yaban otlarıyla kaplı uzunca bir toprak tümseğin üstüne attı kendini. “Kalk,” dedi, “Kalk!..” Sessizce hıçkırıyor, omuz başları o hıçkırışta kocasının gömüt toprağını dövüyordu. Çocuk, az sonra çuvalı başının üstünde şemsiye örneği tutmuş, ağır ağır çıkıp geldi. Bir anasına, bir de eğri çama baktı. Eğri çam çok büyüktü. Yaşlı dalları genişçe bir alanı kaplamıştı. Çocuk, başının üstünde tuttuğu renkli kıl çuvalı eğri çamın dallarından birine attı. Sırtını çam ağacına vererek bir süre bekledi. Hiç görmediği, sesini bile duymadığı, anımsayamadığı babasının gömütünün başındaydı şimdi. Uzun uzun anasına, anasının kapandığı gömüt toprağına baktı. Ana ise, oğlunun geldiğinden habersizdi sanki. Hiç kalkmayacakmış gibi düşüp yapışmıştı otlarla kaplı gömüt toprağına. Çocuk, neden sonra sırtını çam ağacından aldı. Ne yapacağını bilen yetişkin bir insan gibi iki avucuna tükürdü. Kazmayı eline aldı. — Çekil Ana! Kadının omuzlarının sarsıntısı durmuştu. Ağlamıyordu. Yüzü, gözü kızarmıştı, mosmordu. Ağır ağır doğrulduğunda, terli yüzüne, alnına, avuçlarına gömüt toprağının kurumuş, moloz olmuş tozlu otları yapışmıştı. Çocuk kazmayı vurunca, ana, eliyle gömüt toprağının üstünü usulca okşadı. — Babanın ayakucu şurasıydı oğlum, dedi. İstersen önce ayakucundan başla. Başucu ise şurası... Yavaş vur kazmayı, yavaş vur da incinmesin babacığının toprağı... Çocuk gerildi. Bir bir daha vurdu; az sonra renkli kıl çuvala doldurup da sırtında, geri köyüne taşıyacağı babasının kemiklerine ulaşmak için. Vurdu. ** USTAHMET STEEL From 'TALES of the TAURUS', Bogazici Yayinlari, 2006 “Ustahmet Çeliği,” Acı Duman, Bütün Öyküleri I (1999). Istanbul, Cumhuriyet Kitapları, pp. 239-247. ...A single-seater F-84 type reconnaissance plane took off from Incirlik Airbase and swooped low over the hills towards the upper Taurus range. It slipped westward through the Gülek pass and appeared over Silifke. The aircraft’s surface was here and there a flat light green, here and there dirty brown—like the spit of a grasshopper. Resembling a giant goby whale, it flew with its frightening dark mouth wide open, sucking in the air. Veering upward over Silifke and climbing northwards, it swung around a remote jagged mountain peak. It then took wing eastward over another mountain covered in virgin snow and plunged into a blue gap among pure white clusters of cloud. Vanishing as a tiny speck, it reappeared farther to the north, emerging over another mountain peak and growing ever larger. It relinquished itself to the wild gusts of the wind. The sound of the engines rose to an invisible roar, reverberating again and again against the mountainsides. At a speed reducing time and distance to naught, it slid into the depths of a darkened vale. Past mountains densely carpeted with forests it flew. Sharp, craggy mountains and rocky pinnacles forced it about in swerving curves. Then leaving the mountains behind, the aircraft swept toward the plain. It was now over the forests of Tarsus. The deep green foliage of orange groves and countless huge clusters of eucalyptus passed beneath—no different from a greenish haze of smoke. As swift as shadows the vague and fading colors of the distant earth slipped away below the aircraft with each passing second. Gliding southward, the plane could soon be seen over the shimmering sea sparkling in the winter sun. From there to the west and from westward to northward, it curved across mountain ridges covered with myrtle. Passing from one season to another, it swept the sharp jagged peaks of the mountains. Only minutes ago it had been flying over the blues of the sea and the greens of the coast, and now it was over the snow-clad Bolkars. It looked down upon naked peaks buried deep in snow with patches of glaciers upon them, barren of trees. Like white lava, the snow had cascaded down the slopes into the depths below. The higher the mountains, the more defiantly the plane revved its engines. Coughing out black balls of smoke, it climbed ever skyward. From the highest point it could reach, it plunged straight downward. It dove into seemingly bottomless ravines. It looked no different from a falcon gliding on folded wings. Suddenly swerving its nose upward at the very last minute, it would rise straight back up with deafening blasts. There was a warbling at the tips of the steel wings as they split and slit the air, whistling in a storm of speed. Now and then it would startle the sky—as if the very heavens were trembling. As if it were in a dalliance with the sky. Explosive bursts from the rear of the plane mingled with each and every sound issuing from the surface of the earth. The plane dipped and rose as if yearning to spy and capture every minute detail of the mountains and the gorges. It was caught up in a childish exhilaration of emoting moans and groans from the timeless mountains of the Taurus, now washed free of clouds and gleaming crystal clear under the winter sun. Despite the exhilaration experienced in the plane, down below a dull and monotonous existence continued. In the midst of the forests that were disappearing slowly—bite by bite—nestled the poor, one-story domiciles of the peasants, neglected as if deserted, each its own poor and bitter outcry. Paths between the fields and gardens wound pokily down to the bank of a brook, ending in the bosom of a gorge shaded by forest. The trees were like a blanket concealing the never-ending poverty of the peasants’ houses. At the skirts of a snow-white mountain ahead, the gradually thawing and darkening fields displayed a flock of sheep and plowing farmers in silent solitude. What remained a mystery for the plane now was not what lay above, but what lay below. The plane glided towards two mountains which stood further north, so close that they were almost touching one another. Between the two mountains was only a narrow gap. And their profiles formed cliffs plunging steeply downward to unseen depths. At the speed of an arrow the plane headed towards that gap. Turning its nose upward at the very last moment, it gunned its powerful engines full speed ahead. Burdened by nothing other than its own weight, the wingtips of the plane trembled violently in the ascent. It wasn’t long then before the left wing struck the rock and the plane spun into a rapid descent. And from behind the forked fingers of those two mountains there echoed a massive explosion. Jet black plumes of smoke rose from behind the rock walls. The rock and the mountains trembled with the explosion. Shivering, the trees cast down their burdens of snow. The sound echoed from mountain to mountain, through gorge after gorge. Then silence enveloped all. Everything was wrapped in that silence of nature known from genesis onward. * * * The villagers were the first to reach the scene of the crash. Rushing out of their homes, they gazed in the direction of the crash, towards the crest of Kalegediği, where black plumes of smoke were rising. Then donning their snowshoes, they quickly set out towards Kalegediği. The high mountains there were nearly inaccessible. It was hard enough to climb up even in summer, let alone in the snows of winter. Those confident in their strong healthy feet and legs walked on. Those who lacked self-confidence turned back. The sky may have been clear and sunny, but there was a chilling frost. Despite a thousand and one hindrances, they somehow arrived at Kalegediği. They were dressed in dark, heavy, full-gathered breeches. They appeared short and stocky, with beards or stubble. There were some nine or ten of them. Not long afterwards a helicopter appeared in the distance. It came from behind the mountains. It approached with a great racket, beating the air with its long wide blades. Circling a while over Kalegediği, it descended towards a clearing free of shrub, about the size of a circular threshing floor. Its blades flashing in the air, it touched down gently, slowly swirling and whirling the snow from its landing site. The door opened. Five people emerged. Immediately they raised the furry collars of their coats. Because it was biting cold. The one with a darker complexion—like sun-dried wheat—was the interpreter. The other four were Americans. They were dressed in grass-green and wearing furry parkas, with melon-colored caps on their heads and flying goggles with tiny square black lenses that hid their eyes. The commander was a doctor. The villagers, in the meantime having kindled a fire in a hollow to warm themselves, now rushed towards the helicopter. They looked quite shriveled and shrunken by the piercing mountain cold—as if they were the survivors to be rescued. First of all, the interpreter asked the villagers about the pilot of the crashed plane. Was the pilot dead, or alive, or was he injured? If injured, where was he? The villagers' answers were all short and negative, for they had seen nothing even resembling a pilot or a human being. The interpreter briefly related the situation to the Americans. There was no sign of sorrow on the faces of the Americans. They shed no tears nor seemed to grieve at the loss of their comrade and the plane. They were large men, with big feet. Four of them, moreover, were wearing huge climbing boots with raised heels, and spikes on the soles. They had brought with them all the tools and equipment necessary for a climber: raincoats, oilcloth, cable for climbing and lifting, hammers, hooks, spikes, wire, picks and shovels, a compass, devices for audio-video recording and binoculars. They saw the burnt, jet black wreckage of the aircraft as soon as they passed over a crest scattered with age-old pines. Kalegediği towered just over their heads. With a history dating way back to Byzantine times—to the era of Emperor Justinian—the fortress was a historical monument. It had been built of massive dressed masonry, each stone at least one and a half or two meters in length and breadth. With the technology of nearly two millennia ago, who could say how they had carried those stones to that rocky mountain summit and built that castle? A castle that for hundreds and hundreds of years had withstood every kind of cold, of snow and the burning sun of the Taurus, a giant castle of stone in which wild grasses now grew. Over the long years it had stood idle, though, it seems it had not forgotten its duty to defend and protect and had therefore brought down this foreign plane. The plane, outfitted with the subtlest state-of-the-art devices, had miscalculated by a millimeter, struck the cliff, and was now nothing more than debris at the foot of the castle, hundreds and thousands of fragments scattered across the rocks. The left and right landing gear of the plane had been thrown to opposite sides. The tubby round black wheels pointed skyward. Those wheels looked like dark swollen growths on the spotlessly gleaming crystalline snow. Other parts of the plane were scattered about over hundreds of meters, some fallen down the cliffs and others marked by deep hollows in the snow. The sturdy aluminum-alloy fuselage of the plane, the victim of its own incredible speed, had been kneaded like dough when it struck the rocks, its steel armor—dirty brown like the spit of a grasshopper—torn off as if it had been cloth. It was now just a scrap heap of metal, haphazardly discarded at the foot of Kalegediği. The Americans, accustomed to such crashes and their documentation, expertly examined the wreckage for a while in a most matter-of-fact manner. They filmed it. Then they started to work in earnest, each with a task of his own. While a pilot and the officer in charge of pre-flight inspection busied themselves with individual examinations of the wreckage, the lieutenant colonel began to describe the landscape and dictate his impressions to a recording device in his hand. Villagers brought in one of the pilot’s black flight-boots—the kind that zipped from the inside—that one of them had found. A half-burnt foot of the pilot remained inside. Pulling on his plastic gloves, the doctor began to examine the foot. Shouting out what sounded to the villagers like “Çörm, çörm!” (“Germs, germs!”), he immediately motioned back the curious crowd gathering round him. One of the pilot’s eyes was found by another villager examining the debris. Not burnt and still full of its water, it was spherical, as round as round could be. The doctor immediately separated it for examination as well. He disinfected it. Then he put it into a special self-sealing bag of various synthetic fibers including nylon and firmly closed the mouth. The black box recording the communications between the pilot and the airbase during flight was not to be found anywhere. Who knows what mountain crevice it might have fallen into and disappeared? For a while the Americans also discussed the parachute that hadn’t opened. The unopened parachute seemed very important to them. Ready to leave, they handed over all the raincoats, oilcloth, cables, wire, nylon sheeting, picks, shovels and hammers they’d brought with them to the villagers. They shook hands with the villagers one by one. Then they walked back down to the helicopter. The remains of their comrade, the pilot who’d been whisking the tons of this spy plane from mountain to mountain, from one climate to another, were now small enough to fit into a tiny nylon bag. The “coffin” of the pilot, containing one half-burnt foot and a single eye, was now the tiny bag in the commander’s hand. The helicopter that had landed at Kalegediği with five people soon took off with six. For months the debris of the plane remained at Kalegediği. Storms blew over it; the snows buried it. Then came the threatening black clouds of April. For days the heavens poured rain down upon the Taurus. The snows melted. The waters mingled. Water flowed everywhere. The tiniest streams gave off rumbling tumbling roars. Among the villagers who ran to help when the crash occurred was Ustahmet, Ahmet the Master Craftsman, an excellent blacksmith—a true usta. His mastery of ironworking was pronounced before his name, Usta Ahmet; his ironwork was that of the old traditional forges. Around the black wooden trough in which he slaked the iron, white mushrooms would sometimes sprout. Everyone in the neighborhood knew him. To indicate the soundness of any commodity, the villagers would say, “Like the work of Ustahmet!” They’d say, “Rather than choosing a friend from among the peddlers or the sellers of cheap perfumes, choose one the likes of Ustahmet!” Because being the friend of a smithy like Ustahmet meant being luckier than a merchant with ten camels and eight loads. Ustahmet was a short, green-eyed, bald-headed man. Wielding the hammer since an early age had left him stunted. There was not a hair on his head. Standing summer and winter in that coal dust and sweat, face to face with the roaring fire and the red-hot iron, who could keep from balding? Apprentices work with Ahmet. He has no need to recruit them himself; the villagers voluntarily bring in their sons to hand over to him. If Ahmet takes on their son as an apprentice, they’re just as pleased as if they’d found the ideal husband as a match for their daughter. For with Ustahmet, their sons will wear leather aprons, make friends with the anvil and the hammer, and learn to understand the language of the coal, the roaring fire and the red-hot iron. They’ll learn how to fan the fire with the bellows. Not everybody can use the bellows. You have to fan as if you were blowing with your own breath; you must never frighten the fire. You must pump sometimes gently, sometimes hard, to bring the iron to the proper heat. Ustahmet uses bellows with a double body and double nozzles. You have to start with the second pleated body before the breath of the first dies down; mastery of the bellows is understood by the flame on the hearth and your control over the glow of the embers. Thus after working with Ustahmet for thirteen or fourteen years their sons would be known as master craftsmen, too. After that it’s easy. What else does a blacksmith have to do besides work and earn his livelihood? His calling will not die. Ironworking is as old as shepherding. Its beginning harks clear back to the Prophet David. He served as the mastermind for all the smithies in the world. Using one of his hands as his tongs, his fist as the hammer, his knees as the anvil and his breath as the bellows… One day when David had placed the incandescent iron on his knee and was beating it with his fist, his wife spoke up. “Ey Davut, is this a miracle of my doing or of yours?" "What a question! Of course it’s mine," David replied. His wife insisted, "No, it’s mine!" Tripped up by this not yours, but mine, his wife suddenly declared, “You’ll see, Ey Davut!” and rolling her sleeves up to her elbows, approached the forge. As soon as she grasped the incandescent iron, however, it seared her hand. She shrieked. David felt very sorry for his wife. He wanted her to forge, too, if that was what she wanted. He thought long and hard. Later, inspired by the front paws of his dog crossed upon the floor before the forge where it lay fast asleep, he created tongs—and looking at his knees, he created the anvil, and looking at his fist, the hammer; these he presented to his wife. "Take these,” he offered. “Since this is your wish, may it be granted. From now on, you may shape the iron, too!" Ustahmet never treads upon a piece of coal. He lifts the coal from the floor, kisses it and touches it to his forehead as if it were a piece of bread. “That’s my dinner table!” he objects if anyone attempts to sit upon his anvil. In his workshop he never raises his voice—nor lets anyone else do so. He allows no one to swear in his atelier. He protects his coal with the sensitivity of the farmer to his wheat, of the shepherd to his herd. Before approaching the forge, he wipes his anvil with his hand and kisses it; then taking his hammer in his hand, he begins his work, declaring "Ya Allah! Ya Davud!" Once spring came and the roads were cleared of snow, Ustahmet set off for Kalegediği with his apprentices. In their hands were tongs, hammers and sledgehammers, picks and shovels. First they gathered all the scraps of metal scattered around that seemed to be of use. Those pieces that were strong but light in contrast to the ordinary iron they knew. Cling, cling! Ustahmet checked out the fuselage, knocking on it with his hammer. “We’ll need a great deal of fire!" he declared, "a great deal!" Kalegediği was famous for its resinous pine. The apprentices gathered all the resinous logs, wood and roots they could find. They piled them one on the top of the other over the wreckage. Then they kindled a raging bonfire. The sturdy resinous logs blazed brightly. They burnt for a whole day and a whole night. Over the red-hot russet embers, parts of the plane melted, dripping to the ground. Cables and wires appeared one by one. Nuts and bolts were shed like leaves. The fuselage and the engine refused to cooperate, however. They turned to jet black coal and sooty scrap. Ustahmet and his apprentices separated as much as they could with the iron tongs, hammers and chisels at hand. They cut. They sorted. They gathered. Then on the backs of asses and mules they carried this scrap metal down to their village. That took two or three days. Just as raindrops slowly, slowly collect and flow from one place to another—or as ants bite by bite, mouthful by mouthful, remove all the flesh from the skin of a dead snake and carry it off. Then Ustahmet kissed his anvil and took his hammer in hand. He kindled his fire. “Ya Allah! Ya Davud!” With his double-bodied bellows he pumped air onto the fire. He heaped up the coal. The hotter the flames burned, the more coal they devoured. Day and night the fire raged; the chimney puffed out smoke. Day and night the sound of the flaring bellows whined throughout the village. Each scrap from the plane was carried from forge to anvil, from anvil to forge, as a red ember in the mouths of the simple and practical black iron tongs. Turned over and over again, each was beaten into shape upon the anvil. With a tik-taka, tik-taka of his small hammer, Ustahmet would show his apprentices where to target their blows. A true usta would not speak much while forging. The hammer in his hand served as his mouth and tongue. Whatever he had to say, he’d tell his apprentices with his hammer, showing them just where to strike. The village resounded with the lively tempo of the low and high-pitched blows of hammers on the anvil. It was no easy task to free this aluminum alloy from the molds that gigantic presses had given it, to reshape it by striking and striking again and again. It was a challenge of challenges. At each blow the piece in the mouth of the tongs would sing out with a pure and clear “Cling!” Taking a very fine marble powder they call “rock salt,” pinch by pinch Ustahmet sprinkled it over the glowing iron. Each sprinkling formed a layer on the exterior of the metal piece. While feeding the fire, that layer also protected and nourished the metal. For the metal heated without rock salt would melt away completely. Finally, the metal became malleable. Pieces that were short would become longer, and those that were thick become thinner. With enough blows of the hammer, they’d stretch flat as a sheet. Turned over and over again on the anvil, becoming lither and lither, little by little they’d take on a shape. They became plowshares, became adzes and sickles. Scythes, saws for trimming trees, axes, meat cleavers... Some even became lighters to kindle the tinder. “Real Ustahmet çelik!” said those seeing the lighter. “This steel of his ignites the tinder with one single click.” Hammering some pieces over and over again, Ustahmet beat them paper-thin, then bent and rolled them into a belly-shape, and inserted a rivet at the top. Then fastened a tongue inside the belly… Thus there were bells even. Large and small camel’s bells, sheep’s bells, goat’s and kid’s bells... Those bells wrought sound, brought sound to the necks of the tribes’ flocks, singing ding-a-ling. Those rings would mingle in the clear pure air of the Taurus. They still do. And that long, endless journey of the iron that began in the mines, stretching onward from there to the huge iron and steel mills, and from there flying high into the sky, finally reached a completely new rebirth in the hands of Ustahmet. And this without the need of a hundred or a thousand years of technology. A few months were more than enough. That pirate-faced mass of a steel plane that years before had helped bomb Vietnam and some seven or eight months ago had been shaking the blue skies of the Taurus with its resounding moaning and groaning drone had returned to the simple sedentary era at the hands of Ustahmet. As the blade of the poor Taurus villager’s primitive plow, pulled along by a pair of oxen, it broke the ground. It assured the sprouting of the seeds strewn by the handful in the plowed and undulating earth...